Pokemon Go! Trifecta
by Psiro the Chronicler
Summary: Valour! Mystic! Instinct! The three teams compete in a never ending battle to see who's the best of them all! Each member is loyal to their leader and they defend their team with honour and pride! But what they don't know is that as much as Candela, Blanche and Spark like this friendly battle, they don't take things too seriously. After all, they live together.
1. Profiles

**Author's Note:**

Greetings everyone! This is my first fanfic in the Pokemon section and I do hope that I do well!

On a side note, I do not own any of these characters. Nintendo does. Or is it Niantic? I'm not too sure. Their personalities are from my opinion and influenced by the Internet.

* * *

 **Profile:**

Candela

 **Personalities:**

Sporty and athletic.

The one who's most likely to get out of bed first.

Contrary to popular belief, she's accident prone and makes up stories of her accidents to hide her embarrassment.

She won't back down to a challenge!

 **How would she solve a problem:** Head on!

 **Her thoughts of her housemates:**

"Blanche is a mystery to a lot of people, heck, when I first saw her, I asked the professor, 'what's his name?' Ha ha! That was embarrassing. But Spark and I understand her perfectly! Well... sometimes..."

"Spark doesn't get much love I hear, but Blanche and I love him to death! He's an all-around nice guy and there's something about him that always brightens people's days!"

 **One time...**

"One time on our first meeting, the three of us introduced ourselves to each other. I was first up and I just smiled and confidently introduced who I was because if you're ever going to make a first impression, it's through introducing yourself and letting your presence be known to everyone! Spark immediately shook my hand after I was done and said that his name was Mr. Kraps. I didn't believe it at first, but then he laughed and said that his real name was Spark. I laughed so hard after I got that joke! Blanche was last and boy was she serious! Like, you ever got a sudden chill down your spine by being around someone who you pretty much know looks like he or she's the best? Like, if the Champion of the region, let's say Cynthia, stood in front of you. Wouldn't you be intimidated? 'So this is what being Intimidated by a Gyarados feels like' I said to myself. Blanche stood there, looking very stern and astute with one hand at her chest and the other behind her, and she began by saying 'Greetings and salutations, future colleagues! My name is Blanche and I am one of the leaders chosen by the highly acclaimed professor Willow, who has recently been in charge of this exceptional establishment. I would hope that we would get to know each other's idiosyncratic personalities and-' from the moment she said 'idio-whatever', I knew that I was dealing with a walking thesaurus. A variety of words that had at least six syllables each, left Blanche's mouth, entered our ears, and left before our brains could even process their meaning. Spark and I looked at each other at one point and I knew that neither of us understood what she was saying. A lot of time has passed and it felt like ages! Pretty much the only words I understood at one point were, 'I', 'the', 'if', 'and', and 'to.' 'Do any of you have any inquiries?' Blanche asked when she FINALLY finished. So I raised my hand and Blanche looked like she hoped that nobody would have any questions for her, but she eventually allowed me to speak. I asked if she could say everything again from the beginning with, you know, simpler words. To our surprise, her face grew bright red and she was still as a Sudowoodo! Spark then raised his hand, but before Blanche called him out, he asked what were those papers that she had behind her back. To perfectly paint a better picture, you ever seen a tomato? That's what Blanche's face looked like. She slowly brought out her hand from behind her back, and it was revealed that behind her were some papers with the title 'Introductory Speech - Final Draft.' SHE MEMORISED A SPEECH FOR US! THAT WAS SOOOOO CUTE! Spark and I hugged her to save her from embarrassment, and she kinda cried a bit. When we let her go, she started over again saying, 'H-hi, m-my name is Blanche... Thanks.' She didn't need to say much after that since from that point on, the three of us became close friends."

"One time, it was raining outside, like really hard, as if a family of Politoeds were teaching their younglings how to use Rain Dance... or maybe even a Kyogre appeared. When I got home, I noticed that I was the first one to arrive. I planned to call and check where Blanche and Spark were, but as if right on cue, Blanche came inside with carrying just as much rain on her clothes as I did. Still, I tried to call Spark to tell him to get home immediately because of the weather. I called once, I got nothing. I called a second time, and still nothing. I then asked Blanche to use her cell and try to contact our blonde friend. She quietly pulled out her phone and tried to reach Spark; there was no answer. 'Where did he say he was going today?' I asked Blanche. 'From what I recall, he simply said that he was going out,' Blanche replied. The rain continued to pour and we thought that he was going home soon. We got changed and sat down on the couch facing the TV. The news said that everyone was advised to stay indoors. Footage of roads and highways filled with water were shown and rescue choppers were already being dispatched. Blanche and I grew very concerned. One hour has passed and the rain didn't stop. I looked at Blanche and she knew what I was thinking as if the few days we've spent together have magically given us telepathy. 'I'll go get my Blastoise. I'll cover the flooded roads. You take the skies.' We got suited up and left the house in search for Spark. Blanche was surfing through the water while my Pidgeot and I flew above to cover as much ground as we possibly can. WE LOOKED EVERYWHERE! From cafés, to playgrounds, and even the library! (not that Spark was an avid reader, Blanche just thought that we might as well check if he was there since it was nearby). 'Any luck?' Blanche asked though my phone. She was able to help some civilians out of the torrential waters, but Spark was still nowhere to be found. 'Nothing here,' I replied while I delivered a family safely to higher ground. Eventually, it grew darker and we both went home. Reports were out that someone got a couple of Abras to use Sunny Day to prevent any further damage to the town, and that it self was a relief to our shoulders, but they still stayed heavy because we didn't find Spark. To our surprise, Spark was home! Drenched in the rain, but he was home! Blanche and I cried out his name and immediately went to his side. I don't remember if tears were in our eyes or if it was the rain. When we asked where the hell he has been, we noticed that he was holding his jacket and it was moving! 'Saw these guys stranded with no owner under a tree,' he said, 'thought that our home was better than that tree.' Three Eevee heads popped out of his jacket and our hearts melted. And that's how we got out Eevees."

* * *

 **Profile:**

Blanche

 **Personalities:**

Cool, Calm, and Collected.

The one who's most likely to go to bed last.

Contrary to popular belief, she's a tad bit shy. She looks very stern when meeting new people, but she's actually very nervous (and stutters).

She will not rest until she finds answers.

 **How would she solve a problem:** By asking the right questions and utilising the best tools for the job.

 **Her opinions of her housemates:**

"Candela is the most energetic person I have ever seen. I can tolerate her occasional outbursts from time to time, but there are limits. She sometimes invites me to participate in her games or outdoor activities, but I attend only a few since I have my research to work on. However, the frequent invitation is very... touching."

"Spark has the most ridiculous smile I've ever seen and the most ridiculous name I have ever heard. I mean, seriously,who names their child after a pokemon move?! He tends to laze around, but he's the most affectionate of us all.

 **One time...**

"One time, I was reading the news regarding the Diglett migration patterns and Candela came home from her jog with a bruise on her head. Spark and I weren't surprised since she's usually so dedicated to her workout that accidents do frequently happen. I got the first-aid and Spark prepared an ice pack. She rested on the couch and I applied some ointment to her forehead. Upon closer inspection, the bruise was indeed rather large; it was about the size of a fist. 'Did you get in a fight?' I asked. 'Uh, yeah, yeah! That's what happened!' Candela said with a smile. 'Who is he? Someone we know' Spark asked with a mischievous grin. Candela then told us that when she went jogging, she saw a wild Hitmonchan fighting civilians. She then said that she rushed in to defend them, and as she told people to run for cover, their eyes locked. The Hitmonchan did, and I quote, 'a flurry of Mach Punches' straight towards her, and with, I quote once more, 'the skills of a MaCHAMP', she dodged most of them except for one. It hit her right in the forehead and she collapsed. As the Hitmonchan stood in victory, she slowly got up, wiped some blood of her lips and taunted the wild Pokemon shouting, "that punch was nothing!" Enraged, the Hitmonchan threw a Fire Punch at her, but she prepared herself and the moment the Pokemon threw his punch, she dodged it, grabbed his arm, and used the forward momentum to throw him to the lake. 'Wow, that was an awesome tale Candela! You're a hero!' Spark said as he placed the ice pack on her head. 'Fly like a Butterfree and sting like a Beedrill,' she insisted, 'I can see the headlines now! Candela! Hero of the Town! Totally worth the five minutes of fighting.' I grinned, and I got the remote to the TV and switched it to the news. 'Candela,' I said, 'did you know that a Hitmonchan needs three minutes after every fight to rest?' I then saw the smile on her face begin to fade away. The news came on and the reporter said, 'This is Channel 7 News. Following our documentary regarding the Diglett migration, authorities are now setting up signs around town to warn people that Diglett can suddenly pop out of nowhere. Here is a footage of a jogger who inspired the local authorities on this idea.'The image then changed into a video of a person about Candela's height who was jogging... until a group of Digletts suddenly popped up and caused her to trip and resulted in her bumping headfirst into another Diglett. The clip of her falling on her face then looped over and over again. Spark and I turned to face Candela and she looked like she was about to die out of embarrassment. Candela then got up, and ran straight to her room yelling, 'I'M NEVER LEAVING MY ROOM!' That was probably one of the most memorable events I can think of that the three of us shared."

"One time, I had the most disastrous day. I woke up late for work, ME of all people. I skipped breakfast in hopes to reach the lab in time, but it wasn't enough. I spilled some tea on my research notes. I was so overwhelmed with work that I also completely forgot my promise to Candela regarding our jog in the park. I looked at the clock and there was no possible way I could meet with her at the park in time. So I called her on her phone, but then I realised that is was completely drained of power! So I had to use the landline to contact her, and I heard her shouting through the phone 'WHERE ARE YOU?!' Honestly, she had the right to be mad; I mean, I did forget. So I apologised, and went back to work. For some reason, by office computer didn't start. It was then reported that there was an internal hardware problem and that the technician will be able to fix it in the next three days. Eventually, I was given the day off, which was fine with me since I had to recover and rewrite the research reports I've damaged. Unfortunately, it suddenly rained when I got out of the lab. So when I got home that afternoon, I was tired, hungry, and drenched. I wanted to make something for lunch, but all that was left in the refrigerator and cupboard was a carton of milk and a box of cereal. 'Oh yeah, Spark's handling the groceries,' I recalled. So I ate my 'lunch' and then proceeded to my room to work on my reports. I got changed into new clothes and sat down next to my computer and did my research. Due to all the stress accumulated that day, I suddenly developed a massive headache. I knew that I could not work in those conditions so I decided to take a nap instead. Sadly, it took me a long period of time for me to fall asleep. I wanted to sleep for thirty minutes, but I was woken up by Spark coming home shouting 'ONE TRIP ONLYYYY!' and then I heard a loud thud on the floor, and possibly a few cracked eggs. 'NOOOO NOT THE EGGS!' I couldn't be bothered to get out of my bed, especially not with my head hurting. I eventually attempted to go back to sleep. When I woke up, time changed from the afternoon to evening, and I was so shocked with the amount of time I wasted! There was so much work to do, and now there's even less time to do them! 'YO BLANCHE,' I heard Candela said as she knocked on my door, 'time to eat.' I got up and went down to eat with my friends. I don't know how I looked, but it was pretty obvious to Spark and Candela that I was not having the best of days. Candela asked if I wanted to talk about it but I refused. After the meal, I went back up to my room and stared at my stacks of paperwork that was surrounding my computer. I gave a big sigh of defeat, but I still had a job to do. An hour into my work, I heard a knock on my door, and it was Spark. Spark asked me if I had any spare paper, and I was so swamped with work that I just tossed him a stack of used research drafts at him without a word. Hours later, he came back with a box filled with folded paper stars he made himself saying, 'Candela and I made these. Well, she folded the papers, but I wrote the messages. Open these whenever you feel stressed.' To my surprise, each individual star had my old notes at the back and a small motivational message from Spark saying things like, "You can do it!" with a smiley face. I was suddenly filled with immense amounts of comfort and solace, and so I thanked him and told him to thank Candela as well. He then closed the door and I went back to work rejuvenated. The stars were really a charming idea, however, some had no messages at all and I found a lot of spelling errors! Hm? How did I know that? W-well... I-I uh, um... I've gone through half the box already during that week alone due to the amount of stress built up in my work.

* * *

 **Profile:**

Spark

 **Personalities:**

He's the best at doing what he does best: being Spark

The one who does the unexpected

Contrary to popular belief, he doesn't appreciate being called a "memelord," but carries the title that everyone gave him to make other people happy.

Would probably collect them all faster than the other two.

 **How would he solve a problem:** By asking others for help. "Blanche! Candela! Get the plunger quick!"

 **His opinions of his housemates:**

Candela is the kind of girl who you know is a bro. From morning to evening, no matter where you are, if you call or message her asking if she's down to do something, she will pick it up and say, "I'm on the way!"

Blanche is... how do I say this... She's an introverted extrovert? Extroverted introvert? I'm not really sure. She may not like to talk a lot, but once you ask about something she's REALLY into, be prepared to hear her voice nonstop.

 **One time...**

One time, Candela injured her leg and was unable to do much by herself since her leg hurt, and she kind of limped around. She's not exactly the type of girl who would prefer to sit still you know? She was really bummed out and Blanche and I tried to find out what was bothering her. We asked her, but she refused to cooperate and hid underneath her sheets. We decided to do what we can to cheer her up. So I thought that since she was stuck in her room, we might as well cook something for her and eat with her 'cause nobody wants to eat alone. So me and Blanche- waitaminute sorry, Blanche and I (yeah, I learned a thing or two from her), cooked a HUGE steak with roasted garlic potatoes and a tub of ice cream for dessert. We brought the food upstairs and we kind of barged into Candela's room while she was watching TV. The both of us set up a tray and placed it on Candela's lap while we both grabbed a chair and ate. You should have seen Candela's face man! She was ecstatic! I mean, I would too if I saw that juicy steak! The three of us chowed down and after a while, Candela started to cry a bit and Blanche and I wondered what happened. 'You guys are the best,' she said as she ate another bite. I winked an Blanche and signalled that we did a good job. When it was dessert time, we just gave the tub to Candela. We told her to eat responsibly, and Candela started crying again. 'I HATE YOU TWO!' she yelled at us. Sheesh, she suddenly got really man. I mean, you'd think that she would at least be grateful for us. She then got a spoon and chomped on a big scoop of ice cream and said, 'I'm going to get fat thanks to you two, and I can't burn it all with this stupid leg!' The two us us 'hated' individuals laughed. We asked if she would rather eat some healthier food like a salad but she declined and gave us a list of food that she would like to eat in the future until her leg got better. When her leg did get better, I heard that she did a lot of push ups, sit ups and ran a lot for ten days to burn the 'unimaginable amounts of fat' she's accumulated. So Candela pretty much loves food, but is VERY concerned for her figure."

One time, I wanted to do something relaxing with the other two. I mean, we've been busy handling memberships and gyms that we haven't been ourselves lately. Blanche ACTUALLY got to bed early. THAT'S how tired she was. Candela was even worse since she was practically running on caffine. I swear that it took her a full thirty seconds for her to BLINK. So one day, I decided to buy one of those karaoke things for our house! I'm usually home first so I got everything set up by the time the girls arrived. When they did arrive, Blanche was exhausted and carried a briefcase of files that she probably needed to read and was due tomorrow while Candela heated up some water and fell face first onto the couch while waiting for the water to boil. Oh, and did I mention that this was a surprise? I made sure that the lights were off and that the house was pretty much dark. When Blanche turned on the lights, I yelled out, 'Ladies! Feast your eyes on the Hyper Voice karaoke machine!' Ha ha ha! Those two have never looked so surprised! 'Let us sing all night long and maybe we can Heart Swap our worries with cheer! Who's up for it?' I asked. As expected, Blanche declined, but Candela got up and shouted 'WOOOOOO AWW RIGHT!' Blanche went up to her room, and I was pretty sad that Blanche wasn't going to join us. So after Candela drank her coffee, we decided to go get Blanche. We got to her room and we saw Blanche organising her files and stacks of paper and she had that face- that LOOK- that Candela and I knew very well that she did not want to be disturbed. So yeah, we disturbed her. She got so mad! You shoulda... should have... should... oh man who am I kidding? That was the WORST decision the two us ever made! You should NEVER, and I mean, NEVER EVER see Blanche mad. After we got an entire sermon by our angry housemate regarding irresponsibility, the two of us confessed that we wanted to help her finish her work faster so that we can have fun with the karaoke machine. Blanche sighed, and she turned her back on us in disappointment. In defeat, Candela and I slowly walked out of her room, and the two of us felt like we shouldn't even use the machine that night. That was until we heard Blanche mumble 'en mints'. We didn't hear her correctly, but then she herself clarified by saying, 'I'll be down in ten minutes.' And just like that, the karaoke night lived on! True enough, we found Blanche down in the couch with us in ten minutes and we dimmed the lights and started singing. I. Am. A. HORRIBLE. Singer. But hey, I can do a sweet dab am I right? Candela was pretty good, but Blanche was an ANGEL! I tell you, if there's one thing you have to do before you die, it's hear her sing! Her voice can make even soothe the most stubborn of Shelders leave a Slowbro's tail and change back into a Slowpoke! If... that's how evolution worked... I'll ask Blanche someday. Tl;dr, piss her off, you get the devil. Somehow, someway get her to sing, and you'll be listening to an angel!

* * *

 **Profile:**

Prof. Willow

 **Personalities:**

He's the newest professor and loves to joke around (be it good or bad).

He's the one who owns the house.

Contrary to popular belief, he doesn't know everything. "A professor does not know everything. He strives to know as much as he can to the best of his ability."

Acts like the dad, unlike most Pokemon games where Mom's the only one home.

 **How would he solve a problem:** With a joke or two. Or by getting ten year olds to go on a journey to solve it.

* * *

 **Profile:**

Alissa

 **Personalities:**

She's the manager/waitress/bartender/etc. of the local RNB restaurant.

She's the one who greets everyone with a smile.

Contrary to popular belief, she originally wanted to be a nurse or a police officer, but she didn't have the certain... qualities... that the job required.

She hums whenever she's happy.

 **How would she solve a problem:** Though working together with her Pokémon!

* * *

Story will revolve around the leaders as they Tackle and Take Down the many challenges that arise.

From the beginning of their reveal to the end, they will not rest until they help meet the expectations of their loyal members! Unfortunately, since they don't want to disappoint them, they would rather keep their personal lives, and the fact that they all live together, a secret. Follows the story of the updates and stories I make up.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! This is more of the character's profiles than a story itself. I might include more **"One time..."** pieces in the future in the event that I get writer's block. Feedback would be very much appreciated! Thanks again!

On a side note, is there a Pokemon Go section, or do I just keep posting here in the Pokemon section?


	2. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi all! Here's the next chapter! Well, since the last one was just a profile chapter, this counts as chapter 1 right?**

 **I'm still new to writing, so I use the borderlines to space things out, so I apologise if they're annoying.**

 **Since people are liking the profile chapter, I think I'll add more "One time..." bits at the end of every chapter!**

 **I'm using this chapter to introduce new ideas, some extreme, but I don't think you'll be too worried about the details.**

* * *

"We'll be launching soon, are you three ready?"

"You got it professor! We're all set and ready to GO!"

"Time to introduce new minds to the infinitely amazing world of Pokemon."

"Eh, we're game. Hope they'll like us."

"Well then," Professor Willow said, "countdown in..."

"3!" Candela yelled.

"2," Blanche said quietly.

"Juan!," Spark joked, but nobody noticed.

Professor Willow then pushed a button and thousands of people began downloading a very specific application into their mobile phones.

The professor and three young and talented youths were standing in the professor's laboratory and were staring into a huge monitor above their heads. The monitor showed an image a globe and little red dots rapidly flickered to life as the seconds go by.

"We're currently at a thousand downloads in about..." the white haired professor looked at his watch and continued, "seventy-three seconds."

"Wow, I knew that these guys have never experience being in the Pokemon world, but man, this is too much!" Candela then formed a fist with her right hand and raised it up proudly saying, "it just gets me pumped up knowing that so many people will be jumping in all at once to catch 'em all!"

"Seventy-three seconds huh? Which means we'll take over their WORLD in about eighty-five-ish days," Sparked joked with a smile.

"A thousand in this short amount of time?" Blanche questioned with a concerned look, "I don't think our partner's servers are powerful enough to handle this much all at once."

"Worry not, Chatot," Professor Willow said, which made the three other people cringe, "I'm sure that they can handle it. I mean, we've worked together for years now, so I'm pretty sure that they know what their doing."

"But we're only handling the transmission between our world to theirs through an application," Blanche argued, "so if the one gateway that connects us to them, a.k.a. their servers, aren't good enough and breaks, it would be disastrous!"

"Aw come on Blanche, it's only been a few minutes and you're worrying so much," Candela said as she playfully punched Blanche's shoulder, "lighten up!"

"However this is a very concerni-"

"I know what'll cheer you up!" Spark said as he interrupted Blanche by grabbing her arm, "some food! Let's eat!"

"Spark, I'm not hu-"

"Oh no you don't! We three have been so excited for this day that we've barely eaten!" Candela said as she grabbed Blanche's other arm. "Come on! Let's celebrate for the days to come!"

"N-no, seriously guys, I-I'm not-"

But before Blanche could even finish, her two friends dragged her against her will out of the lab and went to find something to eat.

"You guys have fun!" Professor Willow said as he waved goodbye to the three leaders. However, his smile turned to a frown and he picked up a special communications device and dialled a number.

"Yeah, it's me," the professor said in a heavy tone, "Blanche confirmed my fears and she says that it may be too much to handle. I told you guys that it might've been a bit too soon. Fine. We'll see how things go and... adapt. There will be some hurt, but hopefully it won't be too painful."

* * *

Outside the lab, the three individuals were walking along the streets and chatted as to what they wanted to eat for lunch.

"Rice!" Candela shouted.

"Noodles!" Blanche yelled.

"Burgers!" Spark suggested.

"WHY NOT ALL THREE?! GO TO RNB!" the three of them shouted at once. Afterwards, they laughed as they walked towards their favourite restaurant. It was almost a tradition that the three of them went to a restaurant called RNB which is one of the biggest food chains in the region that served a variety of food, but specialises in rice meals, noodles, and burgers.

As they entered the doors of the brightly coloured restaurant, they were greeted with a familiar face.

"Hey guys! How're you all doing?" a very friendly waitress said. She had green hair that was styled into a ponytail, a simple, yet elegant waitress outfit with a red bowtie, and a friendly smile that greeted every guest with compassion and joy.

"Alissa!" The three leaders cheered as they greeted the employee. They exchanged handshakes, high-fives, and a fist-bump as they were lead to their usual spot in the restaurant.

"What'll it be guys? The usual?" Alissa asked as she brought out a small pad of paper and pen.

"I'll have the Poké Curry please!" Candela said.

"One Ramen bowl with extra meat. Kindly make the noodle firm please," Blanche said.

"Cheeseburger for me please! With fries on the side, thanks Alissa!" Spark said as he smiled back at Alissa.

"Alright, your food will take about a few minutes, so kindly enjoy yourselves as you wait," Alissa said as she bowed and left the table to cater other customers.

RNB prides themselves by having a single human staff in each of their branches. Naturally, Alissa was well trained by the company, but the secret to maintaining each restaurant was the individual's bonds between him/her with their pokemon. Alissa has an Alakazam, Bellossom, and a Machop to assist her in her daily duties. The Alakazam is in charge of cooking all the meals, and thanks to its psychic powers, orders can be sent through telepathy and can be finished in a timely manner. Bellossom helps by keeping the store aromatic and can perform dances to provide entertainment to the customers. Machop helps with all the heavy lifting and also brings out the food from time to time to help Alissa.

"Today's going to be very interesting," Blanche said as tried to find peace in Bellossom's dance. "Numbers of 'trainers' will arrive and the streets will be flooded with them by the second."

"Yeah," Candela agreed, "but it's for the greater good of the region and the scientific community right?"

"That may be true," Blanche replied as she placed her hands together in deep thought, "but will the results justify the costs? I'm not too sure."

"Hey, weren't you all 'OMG GUYS. ALOLA POKEMON! WAAAAAAAA' recently?" Spark expressed in a very humorous fashion.

"S-Shhhh!" Blanche tried to quiet her friend, "it's embarrassing!"

"Alright, alright," Spark continued, "but let's not get all worked up on future problems. Let's let tomorrow's problems rest on our tomorrow's shoulders."

"Hmph," Blanche smiled, "is that what your Instincts are telling you?" she joked.

The three friends laughed. It was quite rare for Blanche to tell jokes.

"Nah, it's just what my heart tells me," Spark answered.

"Wait, isn't that the same thing?" Candela asked.

"Eh, that's how I feel, so that's that," Spark shrugged.

"Here are your orders!" Alissa came back holding a tray of food. As she gave each person their meals, she motioned Spark to move over and let her have a seat since she asked Machop to handle the food to make time for her to talk to the three.

"So how's the big day going?" she asked. "Today's the day that all of the new tourists will arrive right?"

"Yep yep!" Spark said as he took a big chomp of his burger. "Tfhfwy shude beh ath lahb nao"

"Spark, don't talk with your mouth full," Blanche said as she handed a table napkin for him to wipe his mouth with. "Yes Alissa, what Spark here is trying to say is that they should be arriving at the lab by now."

"Yeah!" Candela said as she ate her food as if she was having an eating competition, "hope the city will be prepared for this one! It's a HUGE deal!"

"Candela, please slow down, you don't want to choke on your food," Blanche reminded Candela with a small hint of annoyance. She acted so much like a responsible big sister to them that both Candela and Spark agree that it was one of her many charms.

"But how will they get to know the region? Like, they should at least know what they're getting themselves into right?" Alissa questioned.

"Originally, the professor recorded a message that will introduce them to our world, but for simplicity's sake, his partners had it edited so that the tourists arriving won't be bummed out by the complexity of their vacation."

"How come?"

As Candela and Spark continued to eat, Blanche tried her best to explain everything to Alissa. She brought out her phone and showed the young waitress the original video Professor Willow was supposed to show.

* * *

"Hello! My name is Professor WIllow and welcome to the Magalam Region! "

"This is one of the largest and newest region in the Pokemon World to date! Magalam houses the most diverse species of Pokemon coming from the many regions of the world! Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, you name it, Shelmet! The topography of this region is catered specifically to Pokemon. Mountains, forests, and lakes are just some of the many habitats that Magalam offers to provide Pokemon their unique homes! There are only roughly about a quarter of a million people living in a region that can easily handle so much more, but due to certain laws, the region has been placed under strict supervision to limit the number of human inhabitants because authorities want the Magalam region to be a gigantic sanctuary to Pokemon."

"So... what if there are people who are only here temporarily? People who don't permanently have to live here, but can still appreciate what the Magalam region has to offer? Think about tourists; authorities welcome tourists since it assists in generating income and as long as they release the Pokemon to the wild, everything will be alright, Omanyte! In addition, only a small fraction of Magalam has been observed by the scientific community, and we wish to explore it all so that we may learn more and more about the creatures that inhabit this world with us. That's where you come in! You and everyone in your world have been granted access to the Magalam region thanks to yours truly and his partner on your world! You guys can help us explore Magalam and as you discover more and more about the region, you'll be able to form bonds between friends and Pokemon as well! There's a lot more to talk about, but for now just enjoy Magalam!"

"So go on! Have the adventure of your life! Leave the politics to us and just have fun! Oh, and once you've reached a certain level, you'll get to meet three good people who will enhance your experience even more! Now without further ado..."

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

* * *

Once the video ended, Alissa asked, "so was this shown to the tourists or not?"

"Unfortunately, it wasn't," Blanche said as she crossed her arms, "to them, it's all just a vacation- a game even. I mean, it was theorised that these tourists are beings of a different realm of reality, which explains why they appear and disappear at times as if they can control how long they will manifest in physical form here."

"Riiiiiiiiight," the RNB manager said, "I'm pretty sure the entire region got that memo. We benefit from this right? I mean, we have to. We're bringing in millions of tourists to our world, catching our pokemon, and even battling on our streets."

"It was agreed that for every hour a tourist is here, we get funds," Blanche continued" "tourists only share some of our rights such as limited storage space for Pokémon. We can store around a thousand per person, but they only get a quarter of that. If they're willing to pay for an increase in storage capacity, we share about forty-percent of every purchase."

"And what about the 'Sanctuary Policy'?" Alissa asked.

"As long as the captured Pokemon eventually get released back into the wild strong and healthy, they can capture all the Pokemon they want," Blanche replied, "plus, we've stated that tourists can only capture Kanto Pokemon for now."

"Wooooooow," the young waitress said in amazement, "that's some super advanced stuff you guys do at the lab, and what happens if they don't obey the rules?"

"Simple," Blanche said, "they are cut off from our world, their Pokemon will be released to the wild, and they can never come back."

Alissa gave a soft whistle, "harsh," she said.

"Yeah," Blanche said as she leaned back on her seat, "only a fraction of Malagam has been explored, and with these tourists, more and more of the region will be discovered. New discoveries, new landmarks, and maybe even new Pokemon! Questions can finally be answered like, 'how come multiple species of Pokemon from different regions appear here?' Answering all these questions can take too long, but with these tourists, it might as well just be a full-year-plan."

Blanche sighed, "there's going to be a lot of work for us three to do to help the Professor."

"Aww cheer up Blanche!" Alissa said as she stood up from her seat, "you three have been chosen to represent our region! No, wait! OUR WORLD! Take pride in that and be proud!"

Blanche received the compliment well and smiled, "thank you, Alissa."

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Candela shouted as she looked out the window.

"HERE THEY COME!" Spark said afterwards.

Blanche stood up and already knew what was causing so much ruckus on the streets. She saw hundreds, no, thousands of individuals with very similar attire except for a few minor alterations in style and colour, ran through the streets of the city with Pokéballs in their hands. Their expressions were of absolute joy and carefreeness.

"The tourists have arrived," Blanche said in a very concerning tone.

"WE GOTTA GREET THEM!" Candela was so excited that she was practically screaming.

"COME ON BLANCHE!" Spark said with just as much enthusiasm as Candela.

As Blanche saw the happy and ecstatic expressions of her two friends, her worries slowly faded away. The task that was brought upon them may be so big and heavy, but she knew that with the support of her friends, the three of them can do anything.

And that's when her stomach grumbled. Loudly.

Blanche was so caught up in talking to Alissa that she forgot to even start her meal. Her stomach growled once more and she tried to her embarrassment, but her face already grew red.

Candela, Spark, and even Alissa knew this, and laughed.

"We'll wait for ya Blanche, "Candela said as she sat back down.

"After all, we're all in this together!" Spark agreed.

Alissa began to collect the plates and said, "if you're ever tired from work, just drop by! I'm sure that a good meal will brighten up your day!"

"I-I'm sorry everyone," Blanche said in uneasiness, "I-I won't waste any more time!"

Before she could even start, Candela halted her. "Wait!" Candela said as she swiped the bowl away from Blanche. "As I suspected, the soup's cold!"

"Oh, not to worry!" Alissa said, "Alakazam! Come here for a while!"

Whether it was through telepathy or because the Pokemon heard it, an Alakazam teleported and appeared in front of the group with a kitchen apron, a chef's toque, and two spoons that looked like they've been stirring dishes. "Kindly heat this up for our guest please!"

Alakazam used Will-o-wisp to quickly heat up the bowl of ramen and steam soon appeared from the bowl, giving off a very fragrant scent.

"Alakazam!" the Pokémon said cheerfully as he returned the bowl to Blanche.

"Thanks Alakazam!" Alissa said with a smile.

Alakazam bowed and teleported back to the kitchen.

With the newly heated bowl of ramen, Blanche quickly ate her meal, but she was in such a rush that she forgot how hot the soup was! "Hot! Hot! Hot!" she said as she drank a glass of water.

"Hahaha! Remember Blanche! Don't eat too fast or you'll choke on your food!" Candela joked.

"Swrry" she said as she tried to chew a bunch of noodles in one go.

"And don't talk with your mouth full!" Spark said as he poured her a new glass of water.

Laughter erupted and Alissa decided to leave the table to cater to other new customers and the two leaders sat patiently waiting for their friend to finish her food. Although thousands of voices can be heard outside the restaurant screaming for joy, all that mattered to them was making sure that Blanche took her time to enjoy her food. After all, what are friends for?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'm quite surprised that there's a lot of people reading and already liking my story! It's just the profile chapter! In any case, feel free to message me as to why you like the story because I'll be needing all the feedback I can get! Don't worry! It can even be bad!**

 **Review Corner!**

 **Guest: Thanks! If you're liking the profile chapter already, then I hope I don't disappoint for the succeeding ones!**

 **endertrree: Thanks! You know what else is amazing? You are! I hope that I can keep meeting your expectations in the chapters to come!**


	3. Paparazzi!

**Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for being patient with me! Writing's just a hobby for me, so I apologise in advance if I take a while to write the next Chapter.**

 **Without further ado, here you guys go! Chapter 3!**

* * *

"Let's see," Professor Willow stated, "it's been nearly three weeks and there are reports that people in their world have had several accidents. People walking into things, falling into rivers, nearly getting run over by cars, and even finding a dead body! Wow! I'm practically speechless!"

The four individuals were gathered once more in the professor's lab, and although the game's been a great success to the other world, the three gym leaders were receiving mixed emotions based on the reactions of the thousands of people who plays the game.

"I know that we're competitive and all, but we shouldn't be THAT competitive," Candela said softly. Strangely enough, the majority of people who joined her team wanted to pick a fight with everyone. She was rather disappointed with them because Valor meant to have courage and strength to face challenges, but it didn't mean to actively find challenges and believe that power is everything. "Strength and power are two different things."

Blanche was feeling so flustered that she just refused to say anything. She was the head of Team Mystic, a group who's dedicated to study the mysteries of the Pokemon world and Pokemon evolution. The members are people who are supposed to be individuals who yearn for knowledge, and yet majority seems to be prideful of their status. They keep believing that they are superior over the other two teams, but their ego is preventing them from working with others outside of their team.

Spark was very depressed at the start because Team Instinct had the least amount of members. Word around was that people are being teased and shunned because they were part of Team Instinct, and Spark blamed himself for it. "I guess I'm not as cool as I thought I was when I made my opening speech," Spark sighed. Spark then suddenly stood up and jumped up and down trying to change his mood from negative to positive. "Well then, I guess I'll have to work hard to make my team proud!" Spark said. "Team Instinct Members! I know you're all working hard to make your team proud, and therefore I should work twice as hard to make you all proud! YEAAAAH!"

The professor was very pleased with how Spark was handling the situation, but the Candela and Blanche needed to cheer up. "Oh come on you two," the professor said as he patted Candela and Blanche's back to comfort them, "in times like these, you gotta learn how to give a smile, Mawile!"

"Nice one Professor Willow!" Spark beamed in agreement. "You da man, Hitmonchan!" Spark said as he pointed at the white-haired professor with his two hands.

"Eyyyyy," the professor said and offered Spark a high-five.

"Eyyyyy," Spark replied back as he high-fived the professor.

The two women groaned. Hearing Professor Willow's Poké-puns were bad enough, but now Spark's joining in as well.

"It's just... this was not how I expected things to go." Candela stated. "I mean, this was meant to be fun and for entertainment, but it's pretty much a turf war out there!"

"They are also trying to create fictional profiles about us using our silhouettes, and around five sentences of our speech. Some are quite accurate, but others are just... so very wrong," Blanche finished.

"True," Professor Willow agreed as he scratched his chin, "in times like these, you either correct them or deal with it. Do note that each of you have thousands of fans because of what they currently think of you."

Candela sighed, "maybe we can at least meet with them to clear things up and-"

However, before Candela finished her sentence, a small alarm rang signalling another batch of Pokemon have been transferred.

"Oh my!" the professor said in amazement, "we've got another batch guys! Go get back to setting those Pokemon free while I give the appropriate candies!"

"Roger professor!" Candela said as she stood up and ran towards the exit.

"Understood," Blanche replied as she hurried off after Candela.

"You got it," Spark continued as he ran after the others.

As the three leaders left the room, the Professor thought of a way for the three of them to meet up with their respective teams. It was devious, he admitted, but it would definitely help clarify what the leaders expect of their members, and what their members expect of their leaders.

* * *

"There're SOOOOO many tourists here," Candela said as the three of them headed to RNB for lunch. It's almost been three weeks and the population of Magalam has increased by the millions. Businesses have profited and the tourists have helped explore around fifteen percent of the entire landmass.

"You can say that agai-" before Spark could finish his sentence, a crowd of tourists with a mix of the colors red, blue and yellow ran past them saying that there was a Kabuto in that direction.

"Outta my way Mystic scum!"

"Hmph, says the Valor Neanderthals."

"There're two pidgeys next to that Kabuto!"

As the dust cleared from the path, Candela, Blanche and Spark breathed a sigh of relief.

"D-do you think they'll continue being like that?" Blanche asked the group. She understood that this was supposed to invite a friendly competition between teams, but she never expected it to grow this fierce.

"Aw, don't sweat it Blanche!" Candela said as she wrapped her arm around her friend, "I'm sure that we'll all get along just fine! Right Spark?"

"You got it!" Spark agreed, "I'm sure that things will change in the near future!"

"Thanks you guys, I've just been so stressed lately given the new Alolan region, my research, and now this," Blanche admitted, "it's nice to know that you've got my back." She smiled back to her two friends and felt so glad for the company that she keeps...

"So... you're going to take out the trash tonight right?" Candela asked.

"And would you mind cleaning the bathroom later?" Spark added in.

... and now she isn't as glad as she was five seconds ago. Blanche pouted and her two friends laughed.

"Come on you two, we're almost there," Blanche continued as she pinched both Candela and Spark's ear and temporarily dragged them along the sidewalk.

Once they arrived at RNB, Alissa was there to welcome them in. "Hi guys! Thanks to you guys, business has been booming! Like, BOOMING!" The green-haired manager was filled with so much joy that she was trying to hold back the urge to jump.

"Anything for our favorite restaurant!" Spark said as he high-fived her.

The three leaders then sat down and ordered their meals. True enough, the place was filled with tourists who were very eager to eat Malagam delicacy. However, the place has been divided into four sections, one for Team Valor, another for Team Mystic, one for Team Instinct, and one last for the residences of the region.

"Psst, Blanche," Candela whispered, "do you think we should get our meals to go?"

"I was thinking the same thing, Candela," Blanche quietly agreed.

"Guysssss, why are you whispering," Spark whispered as well.

"Shush Spark!" Blanche said, "we have agreed that we wouldn't immediately meet and greet out members because we wanted a little privacy in our lives. Can you imagine what it would be like if they knew where we lived?"

"There're thousands of tourists who would be overjoyed to meet us, but due to the capacity of the members, we couldn't find a venue big enough for our big debut to meet with them, which is why we only showed silhouettes of ourselves to them."

"Yeah, I remember guys," Spark continued in a softer tone, "until then, we have to lay low and keep a low profile. Heck, I remember one person looked at me funny because I almost looked like Team Instinct's leader!"

"And what did you tell them?" the two ladies asked.

"Same thing I told Candela when we first met, I was Mr. Kraps," Spark snickered.

Candela laughed as well, but Blanche just sighed. She knew that introducing himself as Mr. Kraps could only work for a while until people figure out that Spark spelled backwards was Kraps. Well, unless they thought he was called Mr. Craps...

After thinking that, Blanche laughed as well. The joke may have been very corny, but as they say, laughter is the best medicine.

"And that's the Blanche we both know and love!" Candela said softly, "the stern exterior you exert hides a loveable human being."

"Not to mention a total beauty," Spark continued the compliment.

Blood rushed to her cheeks and she tried to hide her blushing face from her friends, "y-you're just saying that so that I'll do the chores later."

"Hm... maybe we did..." Candela said.

"Or maybe we're just telling the truth," Spark finished.

Spark and Candela then looked at each other gave each other a fist-bump as if they've just achieved something.

For retaliation, Blanche said, "and we all know that Candela's passionate exterior tries to hide her clumsy side."

"Ohhhhh, she fights back!" Spark said in a slightly louder voice.

"Oh come on, I'm not that clumsy," Candela defended.

"The Diglett migration?" Blanche stated.

"That was no big deal," Candela responded.

"The Whirlipede incident?" Spark said.

"Nobody got hurt that time! Well... not exactly... Nobody got severely injured that time," Candela continued.

Spark and Blanche then look at each other with mischievous grins, and they knew one story which Candela tries time and time again to deny out of embarrassment. Candela knew this and she felt a cold chill run up and down her spine.

"How about... The-" before Blanche and Spark could finish, Candela bursted saying, "OKAY OKAY I GET YOUR POINT!"

Candela's outburst alerted the other customers momentarily and all eyes were on them for a moment, but before anyone else could get a glimpse of their faces, the leaders ducked their heads down a bit to hide themselves.

"See what you guys made me do?" Candela blushed.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're embarrassed," Spark said.

Before Candela could blush any further she said, "w-well Spark's extroverted personality hides the fact that he's totally carefree!"

"You were absent-minded most of the time," Blanche continued as she recovered from blushing and returned to her normal self. "I remember when you forgot your keys to the house, on the same day you forgot your wallet and phone."

"And that you are one of the laziest people we've ever met," Candela added.

"Aw come on guys," Spark blushed a bit, "you haven't even said my best trait yet!"

"Enlighten us then," Blanche asked.

"What's your best trait?" Candela questioned.

Spark gave the two ladies a killer smile, brought out a pair of shades and struck a pose saying, "I'm the most handsome guy in the world!"

The two women looked at each other and looked back at Spark, and they both said the same thing, "meh."

That one word shattered Spark's world and his heart fell.

"I mean, you've got a nice face and all, but like, you're not the best-looking guy out there." Candela said. "Like, have you seen the Hoenn Champion Steven Stone?"

"And let's not forget Professor Sycamore, the man's got the word 'fabulous' written all over him," Blanche continued, "plus, he's a gentleman."

"Y-you're kidding right g-guys?" Spark barely had the energy to speak, let alone process that these were the kind of men ladies found gorgeous and handsome.

The two ladies smiled and pinched Spark's cheeks.

"Spark, you're not the type we'd call handsome," Candela said.

"Candela and I agreed that the words that were more associated with you were words like... cute," Blanche continued.

"Or adorable!" Candela added.

"But most of all," Candela and Blanche said at the same time while pinching Spark's cheeks, "you're _precious_ to us!"

Tears were forming in Spark's eyes, and he was pretty sure that it wasn't coming from the pain he was feeling from his cheeks. When his two friends let go, he hugged them both saying, "I love you guys!"

"Yes. Spark." Candela said as she struggled to get out of the death-hug. "We. Love. You. Too."

"Even you too Blanche?" Spark asked.

"I'd. Love. You. More. If. You. Spared. Us." Blanche was struggling to speak, "Need. Air."

"Here are your orders!" Alissa arrived with their orders and saw that Spark was giving Blanche and Candela a big hug. "Awww, aren't you three the cutest group in all of Magalam?" she said as she left the meals on the table.

Spark let go of his friends and as Blanche gasped for air, Candela told Alissa, "can we have these to go? Staying here might not be the best decision."

"Huh?" Alissa asked, "I mean, sure, but what's wrong?"

"We don't want to attract any unnecessary attention from our fellow members," Blanche replied, "we don't a group of our fans to stampede us."

"Oohhhhhh," Alissa reacted with a not-so-confident smile, "about that..."

Candela, Spark, and Blanche grabbed Alissa and forced her to sit down next to them. In a hushed tone they demanded, "what did you do?!"

"Huwaaa," Alissa panicked, "i-it's just that I didn't know that you wanted to keep things a secret from your own team members! S-so when some people asked me if I knew who Blanche, Candela, and Spark were and what they looked like, I just told them that you guys usually eat here!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" all three leaders shouted. Poor, poor Alissa, she felt as if her spirit was leaving her body.

With all the commotion going on, one by one, members of the three teams were slowly staring at the three leaders, and they had a suspicion that specific information from a certain waitress was beginning to be true.

Spark, Blanche, and Candela knew this too and a deep, unsettling feeling set in.

"Oh gosh, they know," Candela said as she tried to hide herself.

"Alissa you have to do something!" Spark said, "I'm too young to die from fans!"

"I-I'm so sorry guys, but I don't know what to do!" Alissa said as she also tried to hide her face.

"Wait," Blanche instantly had an idea, "Alakazam's here today right? Can he teleport us out of here?"

"Oh yeah! He is!" Alissa instantly got up and said, "follow me to the kitchen guys!"

The group of four quickly hurried to the kitchen where the delicious aromas of various dishes could cause a Snorlax to obey their trainer's command. Inside the kitchen, a familiar spoon-weilding Pokemon with a toque was found creating another meal.

"Alakazam, we need your help," Alissa asked her Pokemon.

The Pokemon turned to see his most frequent customers and smiled at them saying, "Kazam!"

"Yeah, thanks for all of your meals buddy," Spark said as he high-fived the Pokemon, to which Alakazam responded with a high-three.

"Alakazam, would you kindly Teleport these three out of here? They kinda need to get away from a few dozen customers," Alissa explained.

Alakazam understood and put his toque down and gestured for the three leaders to gather around him. He made each one hold hands and with his psychic powers, Alakazam teleported himself and the group out of the RNB restaurant and arrived right next to the city square.

"Thanks Alakazam, we're in your debt, kindly inform Alissa we'll pay for the meals when we get back," Blanche said as she thanked the Pokemon.

"Kazam, Alakazam!" Alakazam said as he bowed and then teleported back to the restaurant.

"Phew, glad we're out of there!" Candela said as she stretched her arms, "too bad that we didn't get to eat yet. I'm huuuuuungry."

"Well, when we get back home, I'm sure that we'll have something to eat," Blanche reassured her friend.

As the leaders were casually walking along the city's square, Spark's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Spark responded, "Oh, Professor! Hi! Yeah, they're here with me. Speaker mode?"

The trio stopped and sat on a nearby bench and then Spark switched to Speaker mode.

"Hey guys! Hope you're doing fine, Mantine! Hahahaha!" Professor Willow said.

The two ladies groaned. "Is there something the matter Professor?" Candela asked.

"Oh no, everything's fine! But I had this great idea! See, I figured that we'll never find a venue big enough for you all to meet with your team members."

Sweat slowly started to form on the trio's foreheads. "No, he wouldn't dare," was the same thought the three leaders had.

"And you three did say that you'd want to clarify things up with your members ASAP."

Hearts started to race and pulses were increasing exponentially. "He totally did," they thought.

"So I decided to show everyone your pictures! I replaced the dark silhouettes with the actual photos so that they could get a good glimpse of you guys!"

Almost at the same time, each of the leaders had one thought in mind. After they survive this next ordeal, they were going after the professor.

"So yeah, good luck you guys! Don't worry! I notified everyone that should anything in the city be damaged, they will be banned. Also, I'll have to speak with the local authorities later. Have fun meeting with your dozens of fans!"

The phone conversation ended and it only took three seconds before someone shouted, "OH MY GOD IT'S THEM!" People were already on their phones texting and telling their friends who they just saw and where they are, and as the message got passed on, their numbers grew.

Professor Willow was wrong. A dozen fans, they could handle. Unfortunately, there were thousands of tourists who were already making their way to meet with their leaders.

"It was an honor serving with you guys," Spark said.

"Likewise," Blanche agreed.

"Godspeed," Candela said.

In a few moments, a large amount of tourists amassed themselves around the trio, and all Candela, Blanche, and Spark could see was an ocean of red, blue, and yellow.

* * *

One Time...

Candela:

One time, we said that we'd hatch eggs together to spend some quality time with one another and to hatch those little guys. So we decide to hatch some over the weekend and I planned the route that we were going to take. Hatching eggs was really a fun way of spending a nice sunny morning with friends!

Even before my alarm clock rang, I woke up and took a shower to prepare myself for the morning ahead of us! We were going to cover about five to ten kilometres, and there was no time at all to slack off! Naturally, when I finished, I was the first one downstairs and the first one at the dining table, which is usually why I cook breakfast for the three of us.

There's no better breakfast in the world than a stack of pancakes with syrup and a drink of your choice! Blanche prefers tea, Spark likes orange juice with no pulp, and I usually drink coffee. So I got out the pancake mix, chocolate chips, and strawberries and proceeded to make the pancakes.

A few minutes passed by and I finished about four stacks of pancakes each for the three of us and just from the smell of those babies make me want to chow down! Ahh, sometimes even I impress myself with my cooking skills.

I went upstairs to try and wake up the others. In our house, if you go up the stairs, my room's to the left, Spark's was to the right, and Blanche was in front of the stairs. I proceeded to wake Spark up since he's usually the last to get out of bed. I knocked a couple of times and I heard his voice saying, "I'm up! I'm up!" Normally, I'd be done with that and move on to Blanche, but this is Spark we're talking about. "IF YOU'RE UP THEN OPEN UP!" I yelled.

See, the last time this happened he just recorded himself saying those words on his phone and played it on repeat. When Blanche and I were finally ready, we found out that Spark was never really awake and we missed our appointment. Funny thing is, it was his dentist appointment. We just woke up early so that we'd make sure he'd wake up.

After a few loud knocks on the door, a groggy-looking Spark with his yellow PJs and nightcap opened the door and said, "happy now?" Behind him, I could hear a familiar "I'm up!" voice and it seemed to be coming from his bed.

"Still up to your old tricks again?" I asked.

"Can you blame me?" Spark said with a yawn.

"Well get showered and dressed, 'cause breakfast is ready!" I said as I patted him on the back.

I then proceeded towards Blanche's room and knocked on her door. "Blanche, come on! Wake up already!" I said.

"No," was the only response I heard. To be honest, both Blanche and Spark are pretty hard to wake up, but Blanche is the grumpiest.

"Come on Blanche, we agreed to this!" I responded back as I kept knocking on her door.

"I'm not leaving until I've had my fair share of sleep," she replied.

"What time did you sleep last night?" I asked.

"... That is none of your concern, now leave me be," Blanche said.

Yep, she was as stubborn as a Snorlax trying to wake up. Unfortunately for her, I've got the persistence of a Bagon trying to fly. "Breakfast's already ready Blanche! It's your favorite! Pancakes!"

"That's not my favorite and you know it," she replied, "now come back in like, two hours."

"Two hours? Why?" I complained.

"Because it's seven-thirty in the morning Candela! The Pidgeys haven't even left the nest yet!"

"Yeah, but do you have any idea how long it takes to wake you and Spark up? You're so cranky in the morning!"

"Good night Candela," Blanche said and started to ignore my voice.

I sighed, I didn't really want to do this, but it's times like these that I'm glad that we have keys to each other's rooms. "To be used for emergencies, and boy is this an emergency!" I said as I brought out a Pokeball. "Come on out, my mighty Key Master!"

I released Key Master the Klefki out of the Pokeball and said, "please open Blanche's door for me."

"Klefki!" the little keychain fairy proceeded to unlock the door and I went in.

Unbeknownst to many, Blanche's room is divided into two, one half is pure science geeky stuff, which is her work area, and the other half, including her bed, is filled with her collections of Pokedolls. I made my way to Blanche's bed making sure that I didn't step on any of her favorite plushies. As I crept towards her bed, I leaned in to wake her up, but that was when I was greeted with Blanche's Vaporeon. Her Vaporeon used Water Gun directly at my face and made me fall on my butt, which prevented me from waking her up.

"Predictable as always, Candela," Blanche said. To my surprise, she was actually fully dressed in a blue jogging outfit and ready to go. Heck, she didn't even look tired!

"We're you," I said as I got back up, "were you waiting for me to come in?"

"Yep," she said as she fixed her hair, "like a moth to a flame."

"But why?" I asked as I dried my face.

"Remember last week when you accidentally ate all the ice cream I was saving? This is payback," Blanche laughed, "so, pancakes?"

Blanche and I got down, and to our surprise, Spark was there, dressed in jogging attire, and munching on the pancakes I made.

"Howdy," Spark said with his mouth full. He then drank some juice to wash it down and said, "did it work Blanche?"

"Yes it did Spark," Blanche said as she high-fived Spark, and as much as it annoys me a bit, it was nice to see that those two are getting along. I initially thought that Blanche considered Spark as a goofball and avoided him during our early days, but now, she completely tolerates him.

"I said I was sorry about the ice cream Blanche! I got you a whole new one remember?" I apologised.

Blanche wagged her finger and said, "it's not enough that you said you were sorry. You should have been taught a lesson."

"Was pulling a prank on me the lesson?" I questioned.

"Yes," Blanche said as she ate her pancakes.

"Anyway, we'll leave the house with the egg incubators and jog from our house, to the lab, to the park, then to the lake and finish at RNB for brunch," I said as I took a sip of my coffee. "Spark, are the eggs prepared?"

"Yep!" Spark smiled as he pointed to the couch. Three egg incubators had a pink and yellow colored eggs in each of them. "I got them fresh from the daycare!"

"Good!" I said with a smile, "now finish eating and let's GO!"

Once we finished our pancakes, we put on our shoes, strapped our egg incubators behind our backs and then started our morning jog.

Now, I don't want to brag, but I had to slow my pace down for Blanche and Spark. Well, mostly for Blanche. She wasn't exactly the fittest person in Magalam.

We've only been jogging for an hour and she was already panting and breathing through her mouth. "Blanche, try to breath through your nose! It'll make you less tired!" I said.

"My body says to ignore you, Candela," Blanche said as she continued to jog.

"How about me Candela, am I jogging right?" Spark asked.

"Well, you're a lot better than Blanche, no offence," I said to Blanche.

"None. Taken," Blanche said as she gasped for air.

"You're jogging by landing on the rear side of your foot, which is natural for beginners," I told him, "if you want to improve, you have to land at around the center or even at the front of your foot."

"So you mean, like a ninja?" Spark asked.

"Well, not really, but I... guess so?" I wanted to say that it was much more than that, but by saying that it's similar to how ninjas run in TV was a whole lot easier.

"Yes! I knew that TV wasn't lying to me!" Spark grinned and proceeded to run full sprint like a ninja.

"There goes one goofball making a fool of himself," I joked.

"He's. Our. Goofball," Blanche agreed.

Blanche and I agreed and laughed together. We both knew that we'd both do anything to protect Spark.

We managed to catch up to Spark by the lake and Blanche immediately sat down because she was exhausted. Spark came to us and said, "I left you guys behind my ninja dust," he then did one of the ninja hand-signs to prove his point.

"Yes, yes, Spark," a tired Blanche said, "you are a true shinobi."

"Believe it!" he replied.

The view of the lake was so relaxing in the morning. You can see the bird pokemon fly across the sky, the water Pokemon looked so happy for their morning swim. Even just feeling the nice breeze feels great. We took off our egg incubators and checked how they were doing. We started hearing noises from inside, so it was pretty darn close to hatching.

"What do you think is going to hatch from this egg?" I asked.

"Candela, can't you tell?" Blanche asked as-a-matter-of-fact.

"There aren't a lot of pink and yellow Pokemon here," Spark said.

"Yeah, like, Smoochum. They're pink and yellow right?" I defended.

"True, but I have another hypothesis, Spark, care to confirm it for me?" Blanche asked Spark to get closer so that she could whisper in his ear.

"You're right Blanche! You're so smart that you probably know everything!" Spark said.

"Nah, I don't know everything," Blanche said as she blushed a bit, "I just know what I know."

"Awww, aren't you two so sweet together," I joked.

Spark and Blanche immediately turned to me with death stares, and I think my joke went a little too far.

"A-anyway guys, let's get a move on! These eggs won't hatch by themselves!" I said as I got up and placed the incubator on my back.

"But we just got here!" Blanche complained.

"Wohooo! Last one to RNB is a rotten Exeggcute!" Spark yelled. Spark offered a hand to help Blanche up to her feet and she said, "fine, I shall accept your challenge."

"Alright, RNB is about five hundred metres straight away," I said, "are we ready?"

"Yep! Give us the countdown coach!" Spark said as he readied himself for this race.

"Honestly, I can't believe we're doing something so childish," Blanche said, "but I do know that this will be fun."

"That's the spirit! Now, on your marks!"

All three of us went to a starting position.

"Get set!"

We each visualised the goal. RNB was straight ahead and fortunately nobody was around to disturb our race.

With one deep breath, I yelled, "GO!"

The three of us kicked off and made our way to the restaurant with our egg incubators on our backs. Despite the few kilograms strapped to our backs, we were doing pretty well. Spark immediately left Blanche and I as he sprinted to the finish. Blanche honestly tried her best to keep up with our blonde friend, but her body couldn't do it, and I knew this so I stayed with her.

"Don't push yourself, it's just a small race, so take it easy," I said as I ran next to her.

She looked at me back with determined eyes saying, "oh, I'm not tired, I'm just conserving my strength."

I already knew what she was thinking about. Normally, runners would only run at full power at the last few metres of a race, and I assumed that Blanche was doing this same tactic.

"So, when are you going to give it your all?" I asked.

"When we're about halfway there," Blanche replied, "that should be around when that slacker's out of breath."

Blanche and I continued at our pace and although Spark was way ahead of us, we observed that he was slowing down.

We were approaching the halfway point and Blanche took off as fast as her legs could carry her. Spark looked back just in time to see the blue runner catch up to him and in a desperate attempt, he pushed himself even further to run faster.

I on the other hand chose not to go all-out just yet. "A few more seconds and we'll reach the last one hundred metres." I thought to myself.

I saw my friends ahead of me, and as we got closer and closer to RNB, I sprinted with all my might! The gap between me and the other two got closer and closer and in a few seconds we were all neck and neck!

Fifty metres left and none of us were willing to back down!

Forty metres! Spark's legs were slowly giving out, but he still kept going!

Thirty metres! Blanche was already grunting and wheezing as if her lungs were going to explode!

Twenty metres! I looked at my friends' expressions and saw how determined they were at winning and it just made me so happy to see that we're all having so much fun!

Last ten metres. I slowed down my pace.

The winner of this race was Blanche. She managed to reach the restaurant first because Spark's legs were giving up due to all of the force they were exerting. Spark was so tired that he collapsed on the floor, and the two of them were exhausted and drenched in sweat. I wasn't that tired since I kinda do these kinds of things on a daily basis.

"Good job you two! Here, dry yourselves," I handed out some towels to my friends for them to wipe their sweat of their faces.

"HA!" Blanche shouted at Spark, "I'm. The. WINNER!"

"Weren't you. The one who. Said that. This race. Was childish?" Spark was speaking in small phrases as he was trying to regain his strength.

The two of them laughed and they looked at me and I asked, "what?"

"You. Lost. On purpose," Blanche wheezed, "Didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I winked. "But it looks like I'm the rotten Exeggcute."

"Hey guys, the eggs!" Spark said as he took off his egg incubator from his back.

True enough, the eggs were already shaking in their containers and we had to get them out to make room for the Pokemon to stretch. We each got out pink and yellow coloured eggs out and at the same time, a bright light glowed from each egg. Bit by bit, the shell of the egg formed cracks and in one bright, blinding flash of light, the eggs hatched into Skittys!

"Awww, look at these little cuties!" I said as I gave my Skitty a warm hug.

"Ah Skitty, welcome to your new family," Blanche said as she patted the Pokemon on the head.

"Hey, no, stop! That tickles!" Spark said loudly. It appeared that his Skitty was tickling him and causing him to laugh non-stop.

Soon, our Skittys hopped from our arms and used their tails to tickle Spark and the young blonde was laughing so loud that Alissa came out from the store asking, "what's going on?"

I explained to Alissa about our jog, the race, and the eggs, and she said that what we did was so sweet and adorable. "Come on in for your brunch! The Skittys can eat for free!" she said as she welcomed us in.

Suddenly, Blanche tapped me on the shoulder and I looked at her and she had this stern look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Those Skittys weren't just tickling Spark," Blanche deduced, "they were actually using the move Tickle. And upon appraising them, they also know the move Zen Headbutt."

I didn't really know what she was getting at so I said, "so?"

"Candela," Blanche said firmly, "given that Magalam has no resident Move Tutor and assuming that the mother is a purebred, Skittys can only learn Tickle and Zen Headbutt from one _specific_ Pokemon. Just. _One_."

And that was when it hit me. I almost wanted to scream, but Blanche put her hand to cover my mouth and pressed her finger to her lips saying, "shhhh. Just act normally."

"Awww, would you look at those two," we heard Spark say to Alissa from afar as he carried three Skittys in his arms, "aren't they just the cutest couple?"

Almost instantly, we left our emotions aside and went straight to Spark and we each grabbed one side of his ear and pinched it real hard. RNB had one screaming customer, two very tired joggers, and three newly-born Skittys who may or may not be related to a Wailord.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope that I'm not making these too long. Or maybe they're too short?**

 **By the way, as I'm receiving more and more favorites and followers to this story, I'll start messaging you guys who do so and ask for some feedback. You don't have to reply, but a few words of feedback would mean to much to me.**

 **Review Corner!**

 **Quagsire12: Thank you for loving the first two chapters! Here's the third one, and do you love it too?**

 **onthenose: Thanks for liking it a lot! Yeah, I'll also me talking about the game's updates as time passes by.**


	4. Valor's Meeting Part 1

**Author's Note:  
**

 **Hey everyone! Good to see you all! I hope you're all doing okay. I know I haven't updated in a long time, so please forgive me. This is my hobby, so I don't always get a chance to write given that I study a lot, play a lot, and procrastinate a lot.**

 **But nothing warms my heart than seeing a notification on my screen saying that someone followed or liked my story.**

 **So, here's the next chapter! I'd like to ask you all something though. I made this and the next chapter as one entire chapter (of around 12k words). I've asked around, and some say that it's too long or cluttered if it's just one chapter. So I divided it into two. Kindly tell me your thoughts if ever. You can drop a review or message me your opinions. Thank you so much!**

* * *

Magalam's city square is usually bustling with residents who want to shop, eat out, or even just to meet up with friends and Pokemon. Unfortunately, this was the first time the city square had three celebrities who had hundreds of fans. Tourists swarmed the three leaders and the red, blue, and yellow colours were forming a dazzling spectrum as each individual colour moved slowly towards the middle.

Candela immediately tried to think of ways to get out because at the rate the crowd was closing in on them, things could get messy. They were being cornered like when a pack of wolves surrounded their prey just before they eat. Fortunately, she knew that just like wolves, these tourists would love to chase.

Spark on the other hand, thought to himself that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He was hoping to meet with the members of Team Instinct anyway, so might as well do it now. He smiled thinking that he'd get his chance to meet and greet with his new family. Maybe he could even give them a big tour around Magalam.

Blanche was speechless, dismayed even, as she saw the image of herself on her phone. She remembered that day quite clearly: written speech was prepared, her pose was practiced a dozen times before the photo shoot, and she even asked Spark on how to look cool. Unfortunately, she forgot to smile. Now, she sees herself looking so serious as if her own eyes were piercing into her own soul. She wanted to show her members a warm loving smile, but all that she sees, and all that anyone sees, is a cold, chilling stare.

"This is bad," Blanche said as she kept looking at her phone.

"Nah, Blanche, you gotta be more optimistic!" Spark said with a smile. "Maybe it's not gonna be so bad?"

Blanche knew that he didn't know what she was talking about, so she then turned Spark around and pointed at the picture of herself.

"Hm? What's wro- Oh. Okay. Yeaaaaaaah. I thought that that's what you were going for," Spark replied as he scratched his head. In his opinion, Blanche looked fine, but after getting to know her and even living with her for quite some time, he knew what kind of a person she was, and that picture diverts who she really is. "It's not so bad. Think of it as your serious look. Just like how you're serious for your research."

"Can you guys please focus on the big picture here?" Candela asked as she tried to hide her face from the dozens of people who were wanting to take a photo of her.

"Candela, we are looking at something serious here! It's my entire image of- Ah... I see what you mean," Blanche finally noticed that there was not much room left to distance the trio away from the massive crowd.

"Welcome back to reality," Candela said, "anyone got a Pokemon with Smokescreen? 'Cause I'm out."

"Unfortunately, I don't have any either," Blanche replied, "Spark?"

"Sorry girls, I left Smokie with the Professor," Spark answered. "But I do have a Smoke Ball with me!"

The two girls looked at Spark with questionable expressions. "Why on earth would you carry a Smoke Ball?" Candela and Blanche asked in unison.

"Let's just say that I'm prepared for any occasion," Spark replied with a smile and giving the girls two thumbs up. He had a feeling, an intuition rather, that something big would come up ever since the invitation of the tourists to Magalam. "What can I say, I AM the leader of Team Instinct."

The crowd started to close the distance. Cheery fans were taking pictures and selfies with them and their adoring leaders. Emotions were sparkling throughout the air, and the fans were both jumpy and excited to meet and greet the leading captains of Team Valor, Mystic and Instinct.

However, in an instant, the crowd saw Team Instinct's leader Spark raise a fist into the air and then throw a small purple object to the ground. A large cloud of smoke erupted and surrounded a small area around where the leaders were. The thick cloud hid the leaders from the sight of the crowd and caused some panic and confusion.

A blinding light erupted from its center and out of the smoke was Candela. Almost three meters in the air, Candela was launched from whatever was left in the smoke. To some, they thought that she was flying right over their heads, while others thought that she was so strong that she jumped really high. However, to those who were clever enough to investigate the center of the smoke, they would have seen Blanche standing on top of a Golurk who looked like it threw something into the air.

Candela mentally prepared herself for her landing as she followed her trajectory from the hands of the mighty golem Pokemon. Blanche told Golurk to throw her in the direction of the park and way above the crowd of tourists. As Candela was descending, she prepared herself to roll on the ground to absorb the impact of gravity. Using her momentum as she landed, she allowed her entire body to absorb the impact instead of just one part of her body. Acrobats often use this trick to minimise the damage they could suffer from a falling from high areas. She landed legs first to absorb the initial impact, pushed the ground to turn the downward momentum into forward momentum, rolled to spread the impact throughout her whole body, and then completed the roll by getting back up to her feet.

Candela instantly turned around to face the astonished crowd and shouted, "HEY! Valor! I'll be at Magalam Park! Follow me unless you want to get lost!"

Candela went full sprint towards the direction of Magalam Park and it took the sea of people a few seconds to process what just happened. Once the first person ran in the same direction as Candela, the rest of them followed like waves. People cheered and screamed as they played this large-scale version of "Catch me if you can!" The paparazzi just flooded the streets as they tried to run and chase after the Valor leader.

Candela knew the plan; it was to separate the massive amount of tourists to different areas. Candela would head towards the park because it was one of the largest areas in the city that would hopefully be a good location to round up the members of Team Valor. Candela prayed that nobody would be stupid enough to use their Pokemon to actually catch up to her because that'll cause a major disaster to the city. Fortunately enough, Professor Willow was telling the truth when he said that he contacted the authorities. Probably every officer in Magalam were on alert and they already placed signs all around the area prohibiting the use of Pokemon on the streets. To those who actually thought of bringing out their Pokemon were pulled to the side by an officer, and as for what they were going to do to them, she did not know.

"Sorry! Passing through! Sorry! MAKE WAY!," Candela shouted as she zoomed through the streets. Since she usually jogs around the city, she knew every nook and cranny, every shortcut, and every remote area that were less densely populated. If she raced through the more populated areas, accidents could happen. She jumped, ran, slid, and literally made her way through the narrow paths because she knew that the moment she slowed down, the pack behind her would swallow her up. Her heart was beating furiously and as the blood rushed throughout her veins, she felt great. She was pumped up with so much adrenaline and thrill that she was laughing as she sprinted despite the massive group of people tailing her.

As she was running through the streets and shouting at residents to stay away, she would occasionally look back to see how many were actually following her. Every time she did, she couldn't help but smile. There was a certain joy that she felt as she saw each and everyone's faces. Despite the gap between her and the crowd, she could decently identify the smiles, and the eyes filled with eagerness and excitement from the group who were running after her. They continued to run and chase her despite being so tired, and she could tell that from looking at their faces.

"It's like looking at a Skitty chasing after its tail," she said to herself with a grin. "Although, instead of a Skitty, it's a large group of people. And instead of a tail, it's me," she continued.

As she continued on her path, she observed that exhaustion was slowly creeping up on her followers. She can tell from their expressions that they were losing motivation to catch up because they don't think they can. She smiled and as she was running, she turned around and started running backwards. "Hey Slowpokes! You're not giving up are you? Come on! You can do it! Go go go!" She cheered them on to continue chasing her.

The crowd was amazed and some of them have officially declared Candela as an athletic icon in their lives. The power of the sudden pep talk worked and it was almost as if the crowd got a new surge of energy and accelerated their pace. "That's the spirit! We're almost there!" She yelled. Since she ran backwards for a few seconds, she actually slowed down. So as she turned away from the crowd, she ran faster and continued to lead the group towards Magalam Park.

Eventually, Candela arrived at Magalam park after cutting through narrow roads and passing by dozens of people who were unfortunate enough to get caught in the mix. Candela was hoping that they wouldn't file that many complaints straight to her.

Magalam Park was the city's largest park, and it was where people and Pokemon can go out and relax. There was a lake at the center, two large fields for battling or for exercising, and even some slides and swings for the younger ones. The establishment also housed some stalls for people to sell food, and there were water fountains all over the place. It was filed with greenery as well; flowers, trees and even berry trees were all around the area.

When Candela arrived, she immediately went straight to a water fountain. She knew that it wasn't healthy to immediately drink some cold water, so she just scooped up some in her hands and splashed it over her head. She looked behind her and saw only a handful of people arrive.

"These must have been the ones who let their determination overwhelm their exhaustion," she said to herself as she gasped for air.

One by one, people would arrive in front of Candela and some of them would even collapse on the ground out of exhaustion. Gasping for air, they just laid there for several minutes before going directly to the fountain for a drink of some cool and refreshing water.

Candela was so proud of these people who managed to follow her to the park without stopping. She helped them up and led them to different fountains. She even asked some of their names because this was a very nice impression. At first, they were hesitant and shy, but then she'd pat them on the back and say, "hey, we've just had a run together. We're as close as strangers can be!"

She was really hoping that the others won't think of her as a stereotypical athlete who's probably a protein junkie everyday twenty-four seven. Surprisingly enough, everyone thought that she was pretty cool. They now believe that she's a very sporty girl who's also warm and caring towards others, especially based on the way she cheered them to continue pushing forward. Some of them even want to be like her and requested for her to train them!

While she was distracted by praise, she noticed that more and more groups of people were gathering at the park. These were the ones who couldn't exactly keep up with the main group and had to make their way to the park by asking for directions.

With the group large enough, Candela thought it would be best to start the official Team Valor Introduction. She told everyone to gather around a small field by the lake which was usually used for Pokemon battling. The battle area had bleachers around it, so the members of Team Valor found spots where they could sit down comfortably. Once everyone was seated, Candela stood at the center of the field and prepared her speech.

"Members of Team Valor!" She yelled. The instant those words left her mouth, all eyes were on her. "Before I begin, I would like to thank you all so much!" Candela slammed her hand to her chest and bowed in front of them. She looked back at them and continued speaking, "when I took up this role with the professor, I sincerely hoped that I would be a role model that you all could follow. I wanted to be someone you can look up to. Someone you can go to when you need help. And finally, someone you can call a friend."

Candela fixed her posture. She wasn't used to public speaking, and yet here she was speaking to about a hundred or so people who were her followers, fans, and... her new family. "Honestly, I wondered how I will be able to give a great first impression to you all. But something tells me that I did an awesome job, and maybe I overdid it for some," she joked.

The crowed chuckled and laughed at her response. Some found it very humorous, while some felt a little sore after she spoke.

"Moving on," she continued, "I've heard some interesting things about Valor recently. Please, reflect on your actions. We may be a competitive team, but I assure you all that I didn't form Valor with the idea of power as our foundation."

"I didn't even THINK of power when I was making the team," Candela emphasised. "Team Valor was, and still is, supposed to be an image of STRENGTH."

The gathered group of people looked a bit puzzled as to what the difference was. They questioned if the two terms were even opposites of one another.

"Power connotes that something will be oppressed. What's worse is that the common issue of power is that it corrupts. I do not want this; Valor shouldn't be even REMOTELY tarnished by those ideas," Candela's powerful speech almost commanded attention from the multitude of Team Valor members. Each of them felt a bit of guilt because of how they acted towards their peers, especially towards the members of Mystic and Instinct.

"Valor should reflect the image of STRENGTH," Candela continued, "and I don't want you to think about the type of strength that turns into power." Candela raised her hand into the air and showed three fingers. "Remember these three strengths, and you will embrace the very essence of Team Valor. Strength to PROTECT. Strength to OVERCOME. And finally, strength to HELP."

Every member of Team Valor suddenly felt overwhelmed with a great rushing feeling. Each of them felt obligated to follow those three rules to the letter. In fact, some believed that those three ideals will help them attain true strength. Some might have called it "the essence of Valor," but the proper term would soon be called, "the Spirit of Moltres."

"I will do my best to always be there for you," Candela continued as she pointed towards the crowd, "so don't be afraid to approach me or any one of your team mates. Each of us should strive to always lend a hand to one another! Got it?"

"YES LEADER CANDELA!" The crowd responded with a triumphant shout. A number of them even raised their fists towards the sky.

"Alright," Candela smiled. She felt overjoyed after being called a leader. She felt even more motivated to care and love each and every member of Team Valor. "On the count of three, I want you all to shout the name of the team you're in, alright? Give it all you got! Give it all of your strength!"

"ONE!" Candela shouted as she started to count. The crowd tensed up.

"TWO!" Everyone breathed in and prepared themselves to shout one word with conviction and determination.

"THREE!"

"VAAAAAAAAAAALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" the crowd yelled. The loud burst of declaration shocked the surrounding areas. A flock of Pidgeys and Spearows were alerted and started to flap their wings to fly away from the park. People and Pokemon were suddenly shocked by the outburst and they grew very curious as to what was going on. Slowly and cautiously, they made their way to the field and were amazed to see a massive crowd of people smiling and cheering.

"Can-De-La! Can-De-La! CAN-DE-LAAAAA!" The crowd screamed.

Candela beamed towards her team. She even chanted her own name with them. "And to think, Blanche told me NOT to improvise a speech," she said to herself.

As the cheering died down, a new chant began. It started soft, but as it grew louder and louder, everyone heard of a single audible word. "Battle! BATTLE! BATTLE!" The crowd demanded.

"Oh?" Candela cupped her hand around her ear and jokingly asked, "did you say that you want a battle?"

"YEEEEEES!" The crowd replied.

"Well, who am I to say no to my team? Let's battle!" Candela chose a Pokeball hidden inside her coat and tossed it into the air. A bright flash of light exited the ball, and a bulky, muscular four-armed Pokemon appeared on the ground next to Candela. As Candela caught the falling Pokeball, both she and the Machamp crossed their arms and posed towards the crowd. "Let's DO THIS!" Candela yelled as she openly challenged her team.

* * *

 **Any feedback would be very much appreciated!**


	5. Valor's Meeting Part 2

**Author's Note:**

 **So this is the second chapter, and this is the battle section. I'm still new to writing battles or any action scenes so bear with me please. Without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

The crowd was amazed as their glorious leader stood there next to a Machamp grinning as she challenged them. Some were very excited and pumped up to go and challenge her, while some were wondering if they even had a chance.

Candela extended her arm and raised one finger, "I'll only be able to challenge you one at a time, and don't worry, I'll only use Kanto Pokemon because the professor told us to... for now." She then pointed towards the crowd asking, "so who wants to battle?"

"I do!" A young boy jumped off the bench and went straight to the field. He wore the standard Valor outfit and had a Pokeball in his hand. "I want to challenge you!"

"Oho! You've got some courage kid!" Candela smiled, "alright then, kindly stay at the end of the field."

The park field was smaller than Pokemon Tournament standards and was about thirteen meters long and four meters wide. Trainers would stay at the opposite ends and release their Pokemon to the center which was marked with the symbol of a Pokeball. Both Candela and the young boy stood at their respective spaces and Machamp walked his way to the center. "So kid, do you have a name?" Candela asked.

"The name's Joey! And NO! I don't have a Rattata!" Joey said. It was almost as if he was used to saying those words. Candela and the onlookers laughed. Everyone seems to remember the legacy of the famous Youngster Joey.

"If you don't have one yet, Joey," Candela continued, "that tells me that you're not done with the Pokedex! Hahahaha! Are you ready Joey?"

"Yes, Leader Candela!" the young one replied.

"Then bring out your Pokemon! And do your best!" Both Candela and Machamp pointed to Joey to signal that they were both ready.

"Let's go! Ivysaur!" Joey threw his Pokeball and out came an Ivysaur and both contenders were ready to go.

"No holding back now! You make the first move!" Candela told Joey.

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!" The plant Pokemon summoned a large group of sharp leaves and shot them towards Machamp.

"Machamp, knock 'em down with Bullet Punch!" Candela ordered.

Machamp roared and released a flurry of fast punches to hit each and every leaf. The punches were so strong that the leaves just disintegrated in the air.

"Now Machamp, get close and use Dynamic Punch!" Candela continued.

Machamp raised both of his fists and they glowed with an incredible amount of light, and as the Pokemon dashed forward to his opponent, the opposite trainer yelled, "DODGE IT!"

The Ivysaur leapt backwards to avoid the attack and fortunately the Grass Pokemon dodged in time. As Machamp slammed his fists down, a small crater appeared in its wake and the crowd was shocked after the thundering sound.

Almost immediately once Ivysaur landed, Joey called out to him saying, "quickly, use Ingrain to hold him in place!"

Ivysaur's eyes glowed green and he was able to quickly summon dozens of roots from the ground to lash out at Machamp. Struggle as he might, Machamp was overwhelmed by the roots and was immobilised from the waist down.

Candela was pleased with what had happened and applauded her opponent, "good job! Now you've got me in a bind here. Blanche once told me that a Grass Pokemon's roots are very sturdy. So, not only is Machamp incapacitated, but he also far away from your Ivysaur!"

The audience oohed as they heard Candela's explanation. They cheered for the underdog for his ingenious tactic and Joey felt very proud of himself. "Thanks!" he said, "I've been criticised for having Ivysaur learn that move since he was a Bulbasaur! Not only will he get healed, but it's also great against melee Pokemon!"

"Yes it is!" Candela complimented, "never let negativity bring you down. Alright, let's continue. The others are waiting."

"You got it! Ivysaur, use Leech Seed!" Joey replied.

Ivysaur launched a small bunch of seeds towards Machamp and they grew and coiled around the Pokemon and sapping health from it back to Ivysaur.

"Hm... very clever," Candela said, "now all you have to do is play the waiting game and you'll knock me out."

"Yep, and just to add the icing to the cake, Ivysaur, use Sleep Powder!" Joey shouted.

Ivysaur released blue pollen from its flower and the pollen headed straight to Machamp. If Machamp falls asleep as he is seeded and rooted, Ivysaur and Joey actually have a chance to win.

"And that's your fourth move!" Candela said as if she saw a clear sign of victory, "Machamp, why don't you give him a round of applause?"

Machamp stretched out his four arms out wide and clapped them together. The force of the wind generated by his powerful arms caused the Sleep Powder to scatter away.

"Now use Stone Edge!" Candela immediately ordered.

Machamp gathered energy to summon sharp rocks from the ground and launched them straight toward the Ivysaur.

"Get out of the way Ivysaur! Dodge it!" Joey said as he feared for his Pokemon.

Ivysaur quickly jumped out of the way, but as soon as he did, the Ingrained roots loosened, which gave Machamp the opportunity to free himself.

Candela knew this would happen and said, "there's our opening! Use Bullet Punch to close the distance then follow with Dynamic Punch!"

Machamp swiftly went in and landed the Bullet Punches before Ivysaur even touched the ground. The flurry of attacks were already hurting the grass Pokemon, but the final attack sealed the deal. Machamp used one arm to deliver a massive swing and both Ivysaur and Joey knew that it was the end.

"Ivysaur! Nooooooo!" Joey yelled as he saw Machamp's fist fall onto his beloved Pokemon.

However, Machamp stopped himself half an inch before his punch connected. Ivysaur looked up towards his opponent and saw Machamp wink at him with a smile. Machamp knelt down and picked up the Ivysaur and both Machamp and Candela walked up to Joey.

As Machamp settled the Ivysaur back on his feet next to his trainer, Candela offered Joey a handshake. "You've got a good strategy going for ya kid," Candela said with a grin, "just remember that once you tell your Ivysaur to move, the Ingrain also gets removed, okay?"

"O-okay," Joey stuttered. He honestly felt like he had the upper hand during that fight, but it was instantly crushed the moment Candela saw his last move.

"Pokemon moves are very crucial in battles, so it's a wise tactic to hold some of your cards in your hand, am I right?" Candela asked. Joey and Ivysaur just nodded in agreement. "The Stone Edge caught you off guard didn't it? Did you think that my Machamp only had melee moves?"

"W-well, yeah," Joey shrugged. He knew that Machamp knows Bullet and Dynamic Punch, but he didn't really think about it after that.

Candela smiled, "honestly, if your Ivysaur was a Venusaur, I don't think the Stone Edge would hurt it as much since it builds more resistances when it evolves. But hey, all the more reason to keep working hard, am I right?"

Candela's warm smile made Joey feel at ease even if he lost the battle. Even everyone on the bleachers felt great knowing that their leader would not only give insights in decision making, but also supports you in your own development as a trainer.

Candela and Machamp both gave Joey and his Ivysaur a thumbs up. "Keep growing, and face us again in the future," Candela said.

"Ma-CHAMP!" Machamp said in agreement.

Joey and Ivysaur could barely say anything at that point. They both bowed out of respect to the victor and said, "thank you so much!"

The crowd suddenly yelled and cheered to both Candela and Joey. Candela noticed this and raised Joey's arm into the air and yelled, "CONGRATS TO JOEY AND IVYSAUR!" Even Machamp picked up Ivysaur and raised him over his head to congratulate the plant Pokemon.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" the audience cheered even louder as the applauded both performances. When the cheering died down, Candela asked if Joey could let others have a try, to which he politely said yes and went back to the bleachers with his Ivysaur.

"Okay, who's next?" Candela asked almost as if she dared anyone to challenge her.

The challenge was met with hushed voices as the members of Team Valor talked amongst themselves on what to do. Some wanted to talk strategy seeing that Candela was an entirely different trainer than what they would expect. Others wondered if it was worth battling or just watching and enjoying the battles.

"Oh come on now, win or lose, it's all about the fun!" Candela smiled once again to her team. "Think of it as a learning experience, no?"

"Then I'll go!" A tall, black haired girl raised her hand from the bleachers. She wore a red cap, a bright orange top, with black shorts and leggings. "I'd like to challenge you to a battle!"

"Sure, come on out to the field!" Candela gestured her to head over to her side.

The girl did as she was told and shook hands with her superior and said, "name's Kelly, thank's for the opportunity!"

"No problem, I'm honoured," Candela said as she shook her hand. Candela looked back to the crowd and shouted, "alright, Kelly's number two, so I hope number three's going to be just as eager, okay?"

"YEAAAAH," the crowd shouted back in excitement. Each of them wanted to watch another battle after the last one hyped it up. They were wondering if perhaps this one would prove to be a challenge to Candela.

Both participants stayed at their corners of the field with Machamp still in the middle. "Sorry about the ground, Kelly," Candela apologised. She was referring to the small craters and uneven ground that was caused from the battle earlier.

"It's okay Miss Candela," Kelly said as she waved at her opponent, "it'll be even rougher once we're done battling!"

"Hahaha! I look forward to it," Candela replied.

"Let's go, Rhydon!" Kelly threw out a Pokeball and out came a Rhydon which slightly towered over Machamp.

"Nice, looks like we've got ourselves a heavy hitter, Machamp," Candela said as she readied herself for the fight. "Champ," Machamp replied as he readied himself too.

"Rhydon, use Bulldoze!" Kelly commanded.

Rhydon repeatedly stomped the ground, which caused it to shake and lowering the speed of any Pokemon nearby. The crowd at the bleachers felt this as well and really wished that Rhydon doesn't know Earthquake.

"Machamp, jump!" Candela ordered.

Machamp did as he was told and jumped high into the air to "dodge" the attack. Once he was in the air, Candela said, "now use Dynamic Punch!"

Machamp prepared his fist for the attack as he descended towards his foe, but Kelly anticipated the attack, "I knew it! Rhydon, use Skull Bash!"

Rhydon jumped up towards the falling Machamp and rammed his head towards her foe. Machamp's fist collided with Rhydon's head, which caused a small explosion in the air. Both heavyweights landed on the ground safe and unharmed, but Machamp looked like his fist hurt a lot after the punch.

"I thought that you didn't want your Machamp to have his speed lowered, so I used Bulldoze," Kelly said, "which meant that there's one way to avoid the attack, which is to jump upwards!"

"That's true," Candela shrugged, "and what comes up, has to go down," she said confidently. "But do remember that Dynamic Punch still connected with your Rhydon, right?"

As Kelly heard those words, she immediately knew that she messed up. She forgot that Dynamic Punch automatically confuses the enemy as long as the move lands on the opponent. "Rhydon, are you okay?" she asked.

True enough, Rhydon was teetering from side to side and it did look confused. "Rhydon, snap out of it!" Kelly shouted, but it appeared that the command fell on deaf ears.

Candela saw this opportunity and seized it as she yelled, "Machamp, use Cross Chop!"

Machamp got closer and aligned both sets of arms into an X and hit the enemy Rhydon. The Rhydon felt the full force of the attack and fell to her back.

"Oh no, Rhydon!" Kelly grew very concerned, but her spirits were raised as she saw her Pokemon get up. Rhydon's defenses were increased when Skull Bash was used, so the Cross Chop's damage was mitigated a bit.

"Hm... I guess that wasn't enough to bypass Rhydon's defenses," Candela said as she scratched her head, "but I guess that means we just have to hit harder, right Machamp?"

"Machamp!" the Superpower Pokemon replied.

"Rhydon, are you okay?" Kelly asked. Rhydon turned to her trainer and grunted to signal that she was ready to continue battling. "Alright, looks like you're confused no longer. Use Rock Slide!"

Rhydon summoned dozens of stones and hurled them towards Machamp. Machamp punched the rocks as they flew straight to him, which caused a cloud of dust to appear in front of the four-armed Pokemon.

"Rhydon, use Skull Bash while Machamp can't see through the dust!" Kelly commanded.

Machamp heard a roar, but was unable to see where the attack was coming from through the debris.

"Step to the left to dodge it!" Candela said.

Machamp did as he was told and barely dodged Rhydon as the Drill Pokemon appeared from the front to ram her head to Machamp. "Cross Chop as Rhydon passes through!" Candela continued.

Machamp used Cross Chop on Rhydon's back and it hurt the Pokemon a bit. Rhydon's defenses were high enough that the Cross Chop started to hurt a lot less.

"How did you know where it was coming from?" Kelly asked in bewilderment.

"Your strategy was nice, but don't forget that I'm participating in the battle as well," Candela said. "Even if Machamp can't see, I know where your Rhydon was before the dust blinded Machamp. Assuming Rhydon would charge forward, all I had to do was tell Machamp to follow me, and all he had to do was trust me." Candela gave a thumbs up to Machamp, and Machamp returned the gesture with four more.

"Duly noted," Kelly replied back. "Then it's a good thing that Rhydon and I also trust each other, right Rhydon?" Rhydon roared at her trainer and smiled.

The audience was very pleased with the way the battle was turning out. It wasn't just a battle of two Pokemon anymore, but rather a fight between both Pokemon and trainers.

"Let's continue, shall we? Use Dynamic Punch once more!" Candela shouted.

Machamp ran towards Rhydon with great speed, but at the same time, Kelly yelled, "counter attack with Rock Slide!"

Rhydon summoned a bunch of rocks again and hurled them to the incoming Machamp.

"Dodge what you can, but make sure you hit Rhydon!" Candela said.

Machamp did his best to avoid the attack, but some rocks managed to hit him and they hurt. Fortunately, Machamp was still able to land Dynamic Punch and Rhydon was confused once again.

"That's a lot of trust your Machamp has for you if he was willing to go through that barrage to land a punch," Kelly remarked. She was very impressed with the way both Pokemon and trainer had a connection between one another.

Candela could only smile at her opponent, "we've gone through a lot together, so I guess that explains it."

"Then I should have faith in my Pokemon as well!" Kelly yelled back. "Rhydon! Get pass the confusion and use Bulldoze."

Rhydon did as she was told and the Pokemon stomped the ground to cause the earth to shake.

"Machamp, use Bullet Punch to close the gap!" Candela ordered.

Machamp swiftly manoeuvred through the shaking ground and landed a flurry of punches to Rhydon's belly, which didn't seem to hurt Rhydon at all. Machamp's speed may have decreased, but he didn't need to be fast if he was already performing close quarters combat.

"Keep up the hits to whittle Rhydon down!" Candela said. She knew that Rhydon's defenses were incredibly high at this point in the battle, but every hit should count if she wanted to win. Machamp agreed and continued to use Bullet Punch repeatedly onto the Pokemon.

"Rhydon, use Skull Bash!" Kelly said, but unfortunately, Rhydon got confused and used Skull Bash straight to the ground and hurting herself in confusion.

"Quick, use Cross Chop before Rhydon gets up!" Candela shouted.

"Ma-CHAMP!" Machamp yelled as he swung his massive arms at Rhydon. This time, Rhydon felt a lot more damage than before, and growled in pain.

"Was that a critical hit?" Kelly asked as she was worried about Rhydon's condition.

"I guess so. Looks like luck's on my side, so sorry about that," Candela acknowledged the luck factor as she apologised to her opponent. Critical hits don't happen very often and can turn the tides of battle, but just like any other sport, there's always a luck factor that can impact any game.

"Rhydon, can you still fight?" Kelly asked.

Rhydon got up and howled loudly. The Pokemon was freed from confusion, but wasn't looking too good.

After all of the super effective hits Rhydon was taking, she knew that this was going to be Rhydon's last move. "Then we'll give this last one our best shot! Use Giga Impact!" Kelly commanded.

Rhydon furiously charged towards Machamp with all her might. Each stomp forward shook the ground and a very powerful attack was heading straight towards Machamp.

"Then we'll retaliate with everything we've got as well!" Candela shouted back. "Dynamic Punch, use all fours!"

Machamp's four massive fists glowed red and he too charged towards the oncoming Rhydon. Both Pokemon clashed and a large explosion appeared at the center of the battlefield. Smoke from the explosion clouded everyone's vision and people questioned who the victor was.

When the smoke cleared, the crowd saw who won the match. Machamp was on one knee and was hurt really badly after the attack. His fists were opened almost as if it was hard for him to keep them clenched. Machamp was tired for sure, but Rhydon on the other hand was face flat on the ground.

The crowd cheered even louder from the first match, and some even stood up from their seats to give a standing ovation. The amount of adrenaline that was rushing through was so much that everyone wanted to scream and cheer to pretty much anyone.

Kelly approached her fallen Rhydon and knelt next to her, "Rhydon, you okay?" Her Rhydon opened her eyes and softly growled at her trainer. She was fine, and Kelly knew that too. "It's okay buddy, you did great." Kelly said as she patted her Rhydon on the head.

"Here," a voice above her said. It was Candela, and she handed Kelly a red bottle labeled "Full Restore."

"Spray this onto surrounding areas that look hurt," Candela said as she too used the medical spray on her Machamp.

Kelly did as she was told and after a few sprays around Rhydon, the Pokemon was back to her feet.

"You displayed excellent battling skills, Kelly," Candela complimented her opponent as she helped her up, "aside from the first slip up, this was a tough battle. Rhydon kept getting sturdier and sturdier that Machamp's punches felt like tickles!"

Both Machamp and Rhydon heard that remarked and laughed.

"True, but they're still super effective," Kelly replied. Even she knew that, unless Rhydon has any way to sustain herself, defense increases would reach a point where it won't matter as much.

"Yep, but hey, we all enjoyed that battle," Candela remarked. "You, me, and our Pokemon. Right, guys?" Machamp gave a thumbs up to Kelly and smiled. Rhydon also smiled and wagged her tail in cheer.

"Awww, I didn't do as well as you did, Miss Candela," Kelly said.

"Psh, as if!" Candela replied as she patted Kelly's shoulder. "You're very talented! Keep this up, and you might surpass me one day!"

Kelly's cheeks turned to a shade of pink, "s-stop it! You're making me blush!" Both girls laughed and together they turned to the crowd. Kelly took Candela's arm and raised it shouting, "the WINNER!"

The crowd cheered and applauded even louder this time and Candela knew this feeling all too well and loved it. But, she knew that she shouldn't take all the credit and took Kelly's arm as well and raised it shouting back, "to Kelly! Cheer for her everybody!"

The crowd openly cheered just as loud and Kelly, for the first time, felt that same feeling winners do during competitions. The joy of hearing the audience cheered and chanted her name felt almost like heaven.

Candela placed her hand on Kelly's shoulder and said, "until next time." Kelly thanks Candela one last time and headed back to the bleachers with her Rhydon where she was welcomed back by her peers. Even Joey approached her and gave her a high five.

"Alright, is there anyone else who still wants to battle?" Candela asked. She was so pumped up after the battle with Kelly that she didn't want to back down. She was on a winning streak with her Machamp and she wanted to see if she can keep her streak going.

Members of Team Valor grew silent. Candela seemed to be unbeatable. First she won was against Joey's Ivysaur, and now she beat Kelly's Rhydon. They didn't think that anyone had a Pokemon that would stand a chance against Candela's Machamp. Each of them wondered if there was a Pokemon strong enough to fight against Machamp and survive Machamp's powerful and deadly attacks.

One trainer however, tried really hard to contain her excitement. She wanted to be the first one to challenge her idol, but she wanted to wait and see the strengths and weaknesses of her and her Machamp. She watched with eager eyes and she was amazed by Candela's tactical thinking and quick decision making. She had a Pokemon that could actually stand a chance against Candela's Machamp, and she thinks that now's a good time to challenge her idol.

"I'd LOVE to battle you!" she screamed out loud.

The crowd turned to see a young trainer who leapt from the bleachers and ran straight towards Candela. She had a verdant newsboy hat with long, brown hair curled to rest over her left shoulder. She wore the classic trainer outfit: red shorts, black leggings, a sporty red top, and a yellow 3/4 sleeve jacket. She also had an orange messenger bag that slung from her right shoulder all the way to her left waist. "My name's Tori! It's so nice to meet you!" she exclaimed as she shook Candela's hand.

"Good to see that someone's all fired up!" Candela smiled as she shook the very passionate trainer. She knew that this new trainer, who's watched the last two battles, probably has some strong Pokemon to combat her Machamp or some sound strategy to defeat her.

"I'll do my best," Tori said with a smile. "Let's both make this a memorable one!"

"Ha! I won't hold back if you won't!" Candela replied.

As usual, both trainers stood at the ends of the battlefield with Machamp at the center. The crowd cheered for both trainers and waited patiently for Tori to release her Pokemon. "I've learned a thing or two from your battles earlier," Tori said to Candela, "you've got a strong Machamp with powerful moves, and not only that, you're also a very skilled trainer! No wonder you're the leader of Team Valor!"

"Oh please, you're too kind!" Candela said as she waved her hand nonchalantly after hearing her praise, "I'm just me!"

"Well, I want to battle you and WIN!" Tori shouted as she threw her Pokeball into the air. The crowd saw the trajectory of the throw and noticed that the ball isn't going towards the center of the field, but rather, it was heading towards the lake.

The Pokeball opened up, and in a bright flash of light, a massive, blue Gyarados appeared and violently roared out loud. The sight of the Atrocious Pokemon intimidated the crowd and caused fear to enter their hearts.

Candela whistled softly, almost as if she's unaffected by the sight of the ferocious Gyarados. "So it'll be one of those battles..." she said, "you ready Machamp?"

"CHAMP! MA-CHAMP!" Machamp gave Candela four thumbs up and was ready to go.

"Ooooh, I'm so excited! I'll make the first move, okay? Gyarados use Hydro Pump!" Tori shouted.

Gyarados breathed in and then shot a torrent of water from his mouth and it headed straight to Machamp.

"Machamp, dodge it!" Candela yelled.

Machamp tried to get away, but the width of the Hydro Pump was very wide, so Gyarados only had to tilt his head a bit to make sure that the Hydro Pump hit its mark. The Hydro Pump fully covered Machamp's entire body in its harsh torrential waters and the crowd was amazed as to how powerful the Gyarados was.

Gyarados finished his attack and Machamp was revealed to still be standing despite being hurt from a direct attack from the sea serpent.

"You're Gyarados is fast and strong," Candela said to Tori, "it's also very well raised."

"Hearing that from you makes all that training worth it," Tori replied as she tipped her hat in acknowledgement. "Here we go again! Hydro Pump!"

"Machamp use Stone Edge to defend yourself!" Candela commanded.

Gyarados used Hydro Pump once more and targeted Machamp. The attack completely hid Machamp from plain sight, and the crowd got concerned if Candela can win against Tori. Gyarados is a Water and Flying type Pokemon, so Bullet Punch, Dynamic Punch, and Cross Chop won't be very effective. The only move that Machamp knows that would be super effective would be Stone Edge, but he just used it as a defensive measure.

When the Hydro Pump ended, a big, conic, stone structure was revealed with the tip pointing towards Gyarados. The shape of the barrier allowed Machamp to withstand the attack as the sharp tip pierced through the torrent, which reduces the strength of the Hydro Pump.

"Now! Stone Edge!" Candela yelled.

The conic structure began to move and it appeared that Machamp was hidden inside and completely unharmed by the Hydro Pump. Machamp roared out and launched the stone structure towards Gyarados. The sharpened rock was headed straight to Gyarados, but Tori was able to react quick enough.

"Gyarados, duck and hide in the water!" Tori said.

The serpentine Pokemon did as he was told and dived into the lake to avoid the attack. The attack barely missed its mark, but Candela did not waver.

"Redirect it! Split it to fragments and aim downwards!" the Valor leader shouted.

"Maaaaaaa-CHAMP!" Machamp's eyes glowed as he raised his four arms. The large rock stopped in mid air and glowed as well, and it split into sharp fragments. Machamp swung his arms downward and the numerous stone framents headed straight to the water. Large splashes of water resulted from the attack, and then a hush fell upon the combatants.

Without warning, Gyarados rose up from the lake and roared to the sky. Machamp jumped backwards to prepare his next move. The atmosphere surrounding the battlefield felt heavy and the crowd did not dare disturb it.

To one side, Tori was clapping her hands in amazement. She still had a cheerful expression on her face and spoke, "nice use of Stone Edge! I gotta admit, it was really slick! Totally rendered the Hydro Pump useless!"

"Well, you know what they say about good offense and defense," Candela replied back, "I'm more surprised that you're still only using Hydro Pump."

Tori laughed, "weren't you the one who said not to use all the cards in my hand? Are you curious as to what I'm going to do next?"

Candela tensed; she wondered how could this trainer, this tourist, could be so confident in this battle. Machamp already took one Hydro Pump to the face and even though he's still standing, Candela knew that there was a limit.

Tori giggled, "well, here's a sneak peek! Gyarados, use Dragon Dance!"

Gyarados performed several, fluid movements in the water with his body and a purple aura surrounded him. Dragon Dance was a move that increases the user's Attack and Speed, and Candela was thinking of countermeasures to prepare for what was about to come.

"Stone Edge!" Candela ordered. She wanted to see if Gyarados was fast enough to dodge the attack because if the Pokemon can, then Machamp would be in very deep trouble.

Machamp responded to the command by raising his arms up in the air as he summoned chunks of sharpened stones from the ground. The four-armed Pokemon sent the stone fragments towards Gyarados, but the opponent dodged the attack effortlessly.

"Looks like my Gyarados is fast enough to avoid your Stone Edge!" Tori was already jumping with glee. "Now Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados inhaled once more and released a ferocious torrent of water straight to Machamp. Candela ordered Machamp to use Stone Edge defensively and once again, Machamps created a protective shield around him.

"Just stay in there until the move ends!" Candela said, "Gyarados has to stop to breathe eventually!"

"Not likely!" Tori shouted, "use Aqua Tail to break the rocks!"

Gyarados's third move was revealed, and he immediately swung his large tail at Machamp's position. Candela wanted to react, but she couldn't do so fast enough. The impact not only broke the barrier, but it also knocked Machamp straight into the air. Machamp was airborne and was falling straight into the lake and right above Gyarados.

"Use Bullet Punch as you're falling towards him!" Candela yelled. She debated between the two punch moves, but seeing how Gyarados's speed has increased, she didn't want to gamble a missed strike over the chance of confusion.

Machamp prepped his fists as he was falling and sped faster towards Gyarados. Tori saw this and reacted, "use Crunch to stop him before he hits you!"

The priority Bullet Punch and the very fast Gyarados met each other and the crowd was stunned to see Machamp caught in Gyarados's mouth with his arms and legs holding the beast's mouth open. The tension increased as Gyarados tried to bite down, but the muscled Pokemon didn't flinch. Both Pokemon struggled to oppose each other's strengths and it appeared to be a stalemate.

"Gyarados, you've got him! Hydro Pump at point blank!" Tori commanded.

Gyarados inhaled deeply to prepare for a massive attack. Candela knew that she couldn't afford Machamp to take the hit and did something clever. "Close the mouth!" Candela told her Pokemon.

Machamp followed and attempted to close the serpent's mouth. Gyarados's jaw relaxed since he was preparing a Hydro Pump, so Machamp was successful in his attempt to prevent the attack from happening.

"Get him off you Gyarados!" Tori ordered. She didn't want Gyarados to face Machamp in close quarters since it would prove to be very fatal.

Gyarados flailed around and managed to remove Machamp from his face and tossed him back on land. Machamp landed safely, but was open for an attack.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Stone Edge!"

Both Pokemon obeyed and the same exact results happened once more. Gyarados's powerful wave of water couldn't break Machamp's stoned barrier. Gyarados stopped to breathe, and when Machamp felt like the attack stopped, he busted himself out of his Stone Edge and jumped back towards the center of the field.

"This battle... I almost don't want it to end," Tori said seriously. She was enjoying the battle a lot, and it was probably because she believes that she has the upper hand. "I've landed at least one good Hydro Pump and a powered up Aqua Tail, and you have yet to land one move! Does this mean that I'm winning?"

After Candela heard those words, she crossed her arms and smiled. Tori wondered as to why her opponent was smiling. Clearly, judging on the faces of the Pokemon combatants, Machamp was getting exhausted while Gyarados was still roaring loudly. The audience knew this too and were on the edge of their seats. Whether they were just watching with their eyes or through their recording cellphones, they had to admit: things weren't looking too good for Candela, and yet, why was she still smiling?

"I can see that you've got determination," Candela replied, "you've got a fire inside of you that's burning uncontrollably and waiting to be released."

True enough, Tori was feeling ecstatic. She's battling her idol and she wanted to treasure this memory forever. "Thank you so much!" she went on, "but I think we should end this soon." Tori's eyes narrowed and she pointed to Machamp shouting, "Gyarados, finish this with Hydro Pump. Machamp can't strike back, so don't hesitate!"

Gyarados obeyed and repeated his attack once more.

"Go on," Tori told Candela, "let Machamp protect himself again."

Candela didn't reply back. Machamp glanced back to his trainer and Candela nodded back to him as if they didn't need words to communicate. Machamp saw his trainer's serious expression and smiled. The Superpower Pokemon protected himself with his sharp, conic shield just before the Hydro Pump connected and he was successful in protecting himself.

"It appears as if you're out of ideas, dear leader," Tori exclaimed. "It's almost something I would call... predictable."

Tori tipped her hat towards her opponent to hide her eyes, "Gyarados, follow up with Aqua Tail. Crush the barrier, and knock Machamp to the lake!"

With a loud roar, Gyarados lifted his tail and swung it viciously towards the barrier's side. Tori saw in her mind what would transcribe afterwards. Gyarados would knock Machamp out of his barrier, and then she would order Gyarados to launch him to the lake. With Machamp in the water, Gyarados will have all the advantage he needs to win.

Suddenly, Candela shouted, "IT'S COMING FROM THE RIGHT! GRAB IT!"

A loud crash was heard and Gyarados was still able to fully swing his tail, but for some reason, he was unable to withdraw it back to the water.

"Wha- What is this?!" Tori panicked. She clutched her bag tight when she saw what had happened.

Gyarados was indeed successful in breaking Machamp out, but before he could bring his opponent to the lake, Machamp managed to catch the massive tail just at the edge before the land met the water. Machamp had planted his feet heavily into the ground and the force of the Aqua Tail dragged him all the way to the edge in a semi-circle, and the earth had proof of this because it was broken all around in the shape of the attack's path.

Machamp cried out in pain, but still managed to smile straight into his opponent's eyes. He was grunting and struggling to hold onto Gyarados's tail, but he just had to hold on for a little longer. Candela took the opportunity and commanded, "NOW! THROW HIM TO THE FIELD!"

Machamp roared out loud and his entire body tensed as each and every muscle was used to attempt to lift the massive sea serpent. The Pokemon's veins were very visible to the amazed crowd as they were witnessing the events. Gyarados was unable to resist and was lifted from the lake and thrown right into the middle of the field.

"Gyarados, NO!" Tori was devastated to see Gyarados in land. The impact caused the ground to form a long and wavy crater following the shape of Gyarados. Right before her eyes, Tori could already see her defeat.

"Use Stone Edge to lock Gyarados in place!" Candela shouted.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAMP!" Machamp's eyes glowed and he raised his arms with great speed, which caused large, stone spikes from the ground to form around Gyarados to prevent him from moving. Gyarados cried loudly in pain, but Candela wasn't finished just yet.

Candela stretched out her arm to issue her final command, "DYNAMIC PUNCH! ALL FOURS! FULL POWER!"

Machamp jumped into the air and all four of his fists glowed red hot. He landed on Gyarados's belly and unleashed four punches one at a time. The first caused the ground to shake. The second punch caused the rocks keeping Gyarados pinned to the ground to break. The third one made Tori look away. Finally, the fourth made everyone quiet.

Silence fell. It was as if time stopped. Nobody moved. Not the trainers, not the Pokemon, and not even the crowd. Only the wind made any movement across the battle field.

"G-Gyarados... no..." Tori broke the silence. She had her head down and her legs were feeling weak. She lost the strength to stand and fell down with tears in her eyes. She wept because she blamed herself for causing her Pokemon to go through extreme measures and suffer the consequences.

The crowd didn't know what to do. Perhaps it was because they're not familiar with Pokemon all that well, but they were torn between cheering for Candela or calling the Pokemon Center.

Without warning, Gyarados twitched. Machamp saw this and immediately jumped off the serpent's belly and awaited further instruction. "I-It's still moving?!" Candela exclaimed. She was surprised to see the Pokemon move after taking a Stone Edge and four Dynamic Punches from her Machamp.

The Gyarados roared and cried to the sky and a loud deafening noise caused everything and everyone to hush. Gyarados stood tall as he stared at his opponent and roared once more; Gyarados was enraged.

"G-Gyarados?" Tori looked up to see her Pokemon and was so glad to see that he wasn't hurt.

However, something felt off. Candela knew this and wondered what made her feel uneasy. Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon, was enraged and towered over all. The Pokemon withstood the Dynamic Punch most probably because he resisted it, so-

"Wait..." Candela thought for a second. "Dynamic Punch?!"

Gyarados roared loudly again and this time, he teetered to one side towards the crowd.

"BRING IT BACK TO HIS POKEBALL!" Candela yelled to Tori, but it fell on deaf ears. Tori was too stunned from what she pieced together and was frozen in place.

"H-he's... confused," Tori said to herself.

Gyarados inhaled and everyone knew too well what kind of attack was going to happen next. The crowd screamed and wanted to get away from the incoming Hydro Pump. They pushed and shoved everyone and anyone from the bleachers, but they couldn't move fast enough.

Gyarados brought his head back and was about to unleash his powerful attack, but Candela instinctively threw out a Pokeball and really, REALLY thanked herself for bringing such a Pokemon for this situation.

Gyarados used Hydro Pump just as Candela's Pokeball opened and the crowd closed their eyes.

Nothing happened.

In the midst of the chaos, some of the bystanders wondered what made everything not hurt and dared to open their eyes. When they looked up, they saw a green Politoed absorbing all of the water that was coming from Gyarados's Hydro Pump.

"Great job! Politoed, use Hypnosis!" Candela ordered.

"Poli!" Politoed's eyes glowed and both Pokemon locked their gazes with one another. In a mesmerising voice, Politoed gently whispered, "Politoed."

Gyarados couldn't avert his eyes and teetered slowly to sleep. The sea serpent Pokemon landed softly on the battlefield and was fast asleep.

Upon realising that they were safe and sound, the crowd cheered and praised their saviour. Some cried, while some were feeling great to be alive. Candela eventually eased up and told Machamp to rest. Machamp did as he was told and just fell backwards onto the ground, breathing heavily from the exhausting battle.

"Politoed, make sure Gyarados stays asleep okay? I'll just speak to his trainer," Candela said. Politoed nodded and continued to watch over the sleeping Pokemon.

Candela walked over to Tori, who was still trying to process what had just happened. Candela offered her hand to help her up, but Tori just stayed still. With a sigh, Candela sat next to Tori. "Hey, it's okay," Candela brought her arms across Tori and gave her a hug. "Things may have gone out of hand, but everything's okay now." Tori held onto Candela tightly and just sobbed. She thought about how she almost caused a major disaster because she wanted to win a battle. She didn't want to, but she continued to think about the many faces that would have been hurt by her Gyarados. Tori was devastated, and she just continued to cry.

"Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay," Candela patted Tori on the back, "it's okay. Let it all out."

After a few moments of crying, Tori regained her composure and said, "thanks boss." She wanted to act strong and she immediately wiped away her tears.

Candela found Tori's hat lying on the ground and picked it up. "Come on, let's get your Gyarados back in his Pokeball," Candela said as she gave Tori her hat back. Tori accepted her hat back and together with Candela, they approached the sleeping Pokemon. Tori took out a Pokeball and said, "Gyarados return." The water Pokemon went back into his Pokeball and the crowd felt even more at ease.

Candela playfully punched Tori on the shoulder and said, "you did great out there. I was on the ropes the entire time!"

Tori acknowledged the kind gesture, but couldn't bring herself to speak. She held onto her hat with one hand, and brushed her long brown hair away from her face. "Thanks," she finally said, "I... I appreciate it. I'll go to the Pokemon Center now."

"Sure, do you know where it is?" Candela asked.

Tori didn't even look up to her leader. She felt like a disgrace and was not deserving of her kindness. "I'll find my way."

Tori turned away from Candela, but before she could run, she turned to face the crowd: her fellow team mates and some regular bystanders. The young girl bowed in front of them and said with a very convincing tone, "I'm deeply sorry for my actions!"

After her apology, Tori didn't even wait for a response. She just put her hat back on to hide her shameful face and ran towards a direction she did not know where it would go, except for the fact that it will lead her far away from the park.

Candela's heart hurt for her opponent. She may not know what Tori was going through, but she felt that as her role model, she should do something about it. Candela put her hands to her cheeks and told herself that that'll have to wait. For now, she had to make sure that everyone was okay.

Candela went to check and see if there was anyone injured from the bleachers. She saw that members of Team Valor were also checking to see if anyone was hurt. Even Joey and Kelly, two faces she etched into memory form her earlier battles, were willing to lend a hand to comfort the others. Fortunately enough, there were no injuries suffered, but some were feeling a bit traumatised from the experience. "I know that things went... out of hand, but I won't blame you if you don't want to stay here anymore," Candela said. These tourists were here as a vacation. They were given a chance to explore Magalam and take in the sights and wonders for what the region has to offer. So if something as scary as this were to happen on a daily basis, she couldn't blame them for wanting to leave.

"No, we're fine," they said to Candela's surprise, "we have you to thank, and as long as you're with us, we feel safe!"

Those kind words warmed Candela's heart and she gave each and everyone a hug or a handshake. The leader eventually returned to her Machamp with her Politoed by her side and a Full Restore in hand and healed the Pokemon back to full health. "Great work Machamp," Candela smiled as she applied the spray, "making me proud everyday!"

"Champ!" Machamp gave his leader a smile and thumbs up as his woulds healed.

The muscled Pokemon stood up feeling rejuvenated and Candela turned to her Politoed saying, "thanks Politoed. Without you, things would have gotten messy."

"Poli!" the green toad saluted in front of her trainer.

Candela brought out Politoed's Pokeball and returned him back into the ball. She turned back to the crowd and with a deep breath, she shouted, "everyone alright?"

"Yes!" the crowd responded.

"Good!" Candela smiled once more to the crowd, but her expression changed when she moved on to the next topic, "now, I'm sure that you're all going to feel uneasy towards Tori."

The audience knew what she was referring to. Even after everything was okay, knowing that a fellow member nearly caused a major accident, they couldn't see Tori the same way anymore.

"She's feeling guilty right now, and I don't blame her," Candela continued, "so please, if ever you see her, just welcome her back. Ask how she's doing. Ask her where she got her hat. Just... don't try to dwell too much on this one, okay?"

Candela could see the some mumbling amongst the people in front of her. Some were nodding along, while some were shaking their heads.

"You got it, Miss Candela!" a voice cried out.

Candela knew this voice all too well, and turned to see Kelly raise her hand amongst the crowd. "Thanks Kelly," Candela said.

"Me too, Leader Candela!" Joey screamed out afterwards. "I'm great at comforting people! You could say that I'm in the top percentage," Joey joked.

Everyone laughed to that remark, and Candela's heart was at ease. She was proud to see that her team was loving and caring to one another and she felt like, despite what had happened with Tori, the first meeting of Team Valor was a success.

Out of the corner of her eye, Candela noticed a hand being raised. "Yes? Do you have a question?" Candela called out. It appeared that a young boy with rectangular spectacles raised his hand. He stood up and kept his hands behind his back as he asked, "c-can we still have a battle?"

The crowd groaned. They couldn't believe that after the last battle, which almost resulted in a disaster, someone still wants to battle. Clearly, nobody could beat Candela's Machamp at the moment. Someone would have to train hard everyday to just stand a chance against her.

Candela sighed, but still managed to smile, "sure kid, come on up."

"T-thanks!" the young lad stuttered.

He managed to squeeze his way out of the bleachers and meet up with Candela. "What's your name kid?" Candela asked.

"Uh, my name?" the boy repeated. He was nervously twiddling his thumbs and tried to think well and hard on his response. He was about a head shorter than Candela, and wore the traditional Valor outfit. Candela wondered as to why everyone's pretty much wearing the same thing. Perhaps she could ask the Professor if there was a shop somewhere selling these apparel. Hopefully the owner's not overcharging their customers.

"S-salem," the young one replied.

"Well Salem, glad to meet you!" Candela said as she patted him on the shoulder. She gave him a big smile, expecting to cheer him up, but he just nervously turned away stuttering, "n-nice to meet y-you too!"

Once again, both trainers stood at the ends of the battlefield. Previous battles caused the field to be pretty much a small wasteland, but this didn't stop the trainers from the battle.

"Go Rattata!" Salem thew out a Pokeball and out came a very familiar Pokemon that some were very tired of seeing. The Rattata looked up to see Machamp towering over him and felt uneasy.

The crowd laughed and whispered quite loudly on how laughable this attempt will be. They discussed on how there was no way this kid with a Rattata could beat Candela's Machamp.

"Quiet you guys!" Candela shouted at the crowd. She was annoyed from listening to everyone already criticising the outcome before the match even started. "Can't you see that he's trying his best? He was the only one brave enough to challenge me even after the last three battles!"

Everyone hushed after Candela's remark. Some were ashamed, but others were seriously doubtful that the outcome would differ from the last three battles.

"Salem," Candela said to her challenger, "I will honor this battle by taking this seriously."

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Salem anxiously replied. He couldn't believe that Candela would choose to defend him in front of all these people.

"You've been watching me battle right? Which means you've come up with a strategy to beat me, am I correct?" Candela asked as she formed a fist with her right hand.

"Yes, ma'am!" Salem responded.

"Then I won't hold back!" Candela nodded to Machamp who was waiting for a command and then she said, "Machamp, Bullet Punch!"

Machamp did as he was told and dashed towards the small Rattata. Candela saw Salem's mouth move, but was unable to hear what he said, so she paid it no heed. Machamp's punch connected and a small cloud of dust surrounded the two Pokemon.

The crowd whispered to each other saying things like, "KO," or "he didn't stand a chance." Some even shook their heads in disappointment. All three previous battled were so hyped that this last one was just a pity.

"Endeavour!" a voice cried out.

When the dust cleared, Candela saw that Rattata was still standing on all fours and was surrounded with a glowing aura. "No way! He endured the hit?" Candela was amazed by her ignorance as she forgot that Rattatas could learn Endure. Not only that, they can also learn Endeavour. "Machamp, get back!" Candela shouted, but it was too late.

Rattata, who was already in front of Machamp opened its mouth and chomped on Machamp's finger. Machamp felt as if all of his strength left his body and became extremely weak and exhausted.

"Machamp, use Bullet Punch once more!" Candela had to issue an attack before Salem could tell Rattata could attack. She knew that Rattatas could learn Quick Attack, but Machamp was so much faster, so the Bullet Punch should connect faster than a Quick Attack.

"SUCKER PUNCH!" Salem shouted.

Time stood still as everyone watched. There was a small, and tiny Rattata in front of a large Machamp. They saw Machamp wind up his punch, but they noticed that Rattata was much quicker and more nimble. The weaker Pokemon raised a mini fist and punched Machamp before his opponent could attack. It didn't even look strong; it looked just like a small tap that shouldn't hurt anyone. Much to their surprise, the battle ended; it was anti-climactic. Candela's Machamp fell in front of Salem's Rattata, and everyone froze.

The crowd didn't know what to do. After the previous battles, they expected Candela to win, so they thought nothing of Salem and his Rattata. Now that they saw that he won, they didn't even plan on cheering because it was such a let down from their expectations. They wanted a memorable battle just like the previous ones, but this conclusion was unexpected.

Someone started to applaud. Everyone turned to see who it was, only to find out that it was Candela, their leader. Candela applauded Salem's quick thinking and Rattata's courage to combat her and her Machamp.

"Genius! Well done!" Candela smiled to Salem once more as she walked from her end towards Salem. She helped Machamp back to his feet and picked up Rattata from the ground. In her warm arms, Rattata felt comfortable and smiled back at the cheery leader. Candela and Machamp approached Salem and the defeated leader gave the Rattata back to the winner.

"It's not how I pictured my loss," Candela shrugged, "but hey, a win's a win!"

"Thank you!" Salem said as he hugged his Rattata.

"Ha! Now there's the confidence that I was looking for!" Candela patted Salem on the head and shuffled his short, black hair a bit. "After today, I hope that you'll find the courage to do what you have to do, okay?" Candela knew that Salem was a bit shy and timid, but she hopes to be able to help him develop his courage so that he'll be braver in the future.

"I-I'll try!" Salem admitted, "I'm sorry that you had to lose this way." He looked sad, and even Rattata pouted as he saw his trainer's face.

"No need to apologise!" Candela responded. "Now give me your hand, and give Rattata to Machamp."

Salem did as he was told and together with Candela and Machamp, the winners turned to the crowd and smiled.

"Everyone," Candela shouted, "meet your WINNER!" Candela raised Salem's arm into the air, and Machamp raised Rattata above his head with one arm.

The audience began to clap their hands and applauded. They cheered, screamed, and shouted for Salem and his Rattata.

"Congratulations!"

"Amazing!"

"You did something we only dreamed of!"

They praised Salem's efforts and the young, spectacled boy cried tears of joy. He felt like the king of the world as he heard the crowd chant his name.

"Thank you everyone!" Salem managed to say back to the crowd in a soft voice.

The crowd cheered even louder and everyone had smiles on their faces.

"C'mon, smile some more!" Candela said to Salem, "you've earned this, so enjoy it!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Salem replied, "I thought that, well, I just- sorry. I'll smile now."

"Good, good!" Candela nudged him forward and applauded as well.

Machamp gave Rattata back to his trainer's arms, and both Salem and Rattata stepped forward facing the cheering crowd and bowed in front of them. When he finished bowing, he looked up to the crowd and smiled and waved. The crowd loved it and cheered even louder, "Salem! Salem! SALEM!"

"And Rattata!" Candela shouted.

"Rattata! Rattata! RATTATA!" the crowd wooed.

When the crowd finished praising the winner, Candela gestured Salem to return back to his seat. The crowd accepted him with high fives and handshakes, to which Salem just nervously thanking them with high fives and return handshakes.

"I hope every one of you has learned something today," Candela said to the audience, "don't ever under estimate your opponent! Even I fall short of following this rule. Apologise to Salem for thinking that he wouldn't win!"

"We're sorry," the crowd said in unison. They sounded sincere towards Salem, and the young trainer felt an intense amount of pressure as the limelight fell on him. "N-no worries!" he managed to reply back.

Candela smiled again, and the crowd began to believe that no matter the situation, Candela would still be smiling warmly towards anyone. "Alright, now who's hungry?"

"WE ARE!" the giant group of Team Valor members replied.

"Then let's head to RNB!" Candela replied.

The entire Team Valor present that day bonded together and walked towards the direction of RNB. They were tired and exhausted from chasing Candela and watching the intense battles that had happened between some members and their leader Candela. Amongst the group, Candela was responding to questions and concernd, Salem was being praised by others for being the winner, Kelly was happily chatting between the other members, and Joey was really inspired to catch and train a lot of Rattatas.

* * *

 **Feed back would be very much appreciated! Hope you all enjoyed the story! :D**

 **BTW, I've chosen to transfer the "One Time" stories into its own collection. You can check it over there.**


End file.
